The Mystery Within
by Namek Kaia
Summary: Piccolo discovers a strange girl who displays unbelievable power and hides her horrible past. Who is she and why is the Earth suddenly in danger?? Find out as we discover... the mystery within!! *Part II underway! Chapter 14 uploaded!!*
1. Face in the Shadows

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.   
  
  
**Author's Note** Sorry for the enormous space in between my updates. I had a lot of stuff going on at school, not to mention my computer crashed sometime around Halloween and I had to wait forever to get it fixed. I would have lost my entire story had I not saved it to a disk (thank god for zip disks - they're a life saver). Anyways, I won't delay you anymore except to tell you this is the same story I uploaded before. This is just an improved version. Thanx and enjoy!! Oh, and don't forget to review.  
  
  
Chapter One / Prologue - Face in the Shadows  
  
  
  
"Kaaaa... Meeeeh... Haaa... Meeeeh... HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as the massive wave of energy was released toward his target... Cell. Cell released an identical energy blast and fired it at Gohan. The two beams clashed between the two warriors with an explosion of power.  
  
Piccolo watched nearby as Gohan fought with all his strength to push Cell's energy blast back. Piccolo's blood boiled with anger. He probably would have already lost control if it hadn't had been for the 'wiser half' of him to calm him down. There was also something else wrong besides the obvious, but he didn't know what. The thought itched at the back of his mind. It was almost like he could feel another strange, yet familiar, presence, one that was definitely not human. But he quickly pushed the thought away. He had more important things to worry about, like the well being of the only people he cared about.   
  
He couldn't stand it anymore. Gohan looked like he couldn't hold up against Cell much longer. He couldn't do it, he couldn't let his friend die all alone out there. Maybe he could even make a difference. It didn't matter. He had to do what he had to do. With that, he flew off to the battle-scene in attempt to rid the universe of Cell.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan finally did it, he had beaten Cell, with the help of Vegeta and of course his friends. The universe would be safe from evil from now on. (Or at least that's what they hoped.) Now the only thing left to do was wish everyone back with the dragonballs. Everything would be back to normal soon enough.  
  
As the rest of the Z fighters flew off towards the Lookout, Piccolo stayed behind. "That was brave, what you did," he said after a moment of silence.  
  
"You can save your applause," Vegeta answered, wiping blood from his mouth. "Now go on, I don't need anyone's help."  
  
"Your call," Piccolo said with his trademark smirk and flew off, leaving Vegeta alone to his thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
She walked through the huge forest alone, her face hidden in the shadows of her hood. She was finally going home. Her mood almost lightened at the thought of "home". Everything was always at peace there. There she could finally live without having to worry about much of anything. After a while, she came to one of the few clearings in the forest's canopy. She stopped to look up at the planet's beautiful blue sky, because now it had an all new meaning to her.   
  
Suddenly she saw something shoot past the opening in the canopy followed by an energy trail. She only saw it for a second, but that was all she needed. She already knew who it was. "Piccolo..." she whispered to no one but herself. A slight smile spread across her face and she continued her journey home. 


	2. Powerful Mystery

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia   
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use any of them without my permission. You won't like the consequences. *I stress that a lot, so get used to it.*  
  
  
**Author's note** Hey it's me, namek kaia (nak for short, just so you know). Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review this fic with any suggestions or comments you may have. Also, this chapter begins featuring my original characters (which are mine, ALL MINE! so no stealing), so if you have trouble pronouncing anything, there's a pronunciation guide at the end. Enjoy!!  
  
  
Chapter Two - Powerful Mystery  
  
  
  
It had been a year since the battle with Cell. Everything was mostly the same as it was before, except for the fact that Goku had not wanted to be wished back. That was Goku though, always the hero who sacrificed everything for the things he loved. But he was still there, in the hearts of all his friends and family still on Earth.  
  
On this particular morning, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the forest was filled with its usual sounds of life. Not too far away, Piccolo levitated Indian style with arms crossed above his favorite meditating place. His trance was soon broken by loud voices nearby. 'Great' he thought, 'the entire reason I chose this place for meditation was because it was miles away from anything. Whoever that is has got some serious explaining to do.' He uncrossed his legs and took off towards the voices, his agitation still growing.   
  
When he arrived at the location of the voices, he decided to land on a high cliff to get an overview of the scene. He looked below him to see two girls arguing. Both seemed to be in great physical condition and both stood taller than most humans he had seen. The one to his left had short blonde hair and wore what seemed to be some sort of armor. The armor included metal shoulder guards, breastplates, and leg guards that came about mid-thigh. Her boots seemed metal, but were made of a more flexible material that he couldn't identify from his distance. She seemed to be carrying something across her shoulder. At a closer look, he saw it was a man, but he wasn't human. The man rested limply on the girl's shoulder making it harder to make out his features, but from what he could see, the man had bluish skin and short, red spiky hair. He was also built well, but more so than the girl on which he was held. It amazed him that she was able to carry the man and keep her posture.  
  
The girl to his right was much like the former. Instead of armor, her dress consisted of a small black tank top and tight jeans. She had dark hair that was pulled into a ponytail, except for a few select strands that fell lightly on her face. His interest grew as he listened to the two girls bicker.  
  
"You let him go NOW, Zia!" the girl standing to his right shouted.  
  
"Back off, Niko," the other scowled. I'm taking him back with me. He will pay for what he has done, and I intend to make him. And as for you, you half breed scum, I'll kill you if you try to stop me." Zia then turned her back to Niko and proceeded to walk off.  
  
Niko's anger rose. Her blood boiled in her veins until she thought her skin would burn. Her ki skyrocketed. Her aura blew so fiercely around her that it caused her hair to rise and come loose from its ponytail. "I said let him go NOW!" she repeated louder and charged Zia with blinding speed.  
  
Zia stopped and turned her head toward the oncoming girl. "So, you think you can stop me, do you? Well, we'll see," she said and blocked Niko's punch with her arm. Niko took a few steps back and prepared another attack.   
  
"No," she answered, "I know I can stop you." She smirked and once again made an attempt to attack Zia. Zia threw the man's limp body off her shoulder as she easily dodged the attack and connected a blow to the back of Niko's head, sending her stumbling forward. They continued to throw kicks and punches at each other, most of which were blocked. The ones that did make contact did little damage to either.  
  
Zia, getting annoyed at their little spar, hit Niko with an energy blast. The blast sent Niko flying back and into a large boulder. Zia smirked then concentrated on her mission, to bring back the man that betrayed her and many others To bring her people's pain to justice. She soon froze in her tracks when she noticed the sound of rocks tumbling to the ground. She turned to see Niko slowly making her way to her feet through the ruble around her.   
  
"Look at you. So pitiful. Tisk, tisk, Niko. Really. What did you think you could accomplish by attacking me, huh? Did you think I would just give him to you? It's laughable to think that a half-ass mutt like you could stop me, a warrior. It's quite funny don't you think? ..."   
  
"stop it.." Niko whispered, barely audible.  
  
"I'm taking him with me, just like I have said before. I'm taking him to headquarters, where he'll be punished for what he's done. You'll never see blue boy over there again. He'll be ours to torture forever..."  
  
"Stop it..."  
  
"Do you have any idea what we're going to do to him, do you? Well, allow me to give you a little insight. First, I think I'll take the privilege of beating the living shit out of him with my bare hands. Then I'll give him to whoever is next in line on his list. And believe me, it's quite a long list. We'll make him our slave for the rest of his life, that is, if he lives through the beatings..." She stopped and released an evil laugh.   
  
"Stop It!!"  
  
"Oh, oh, and here's the best part." She paused again to catch her breath, grabbing her sides from the pains of laughter. "We'll put him on public display and let the common folk have fun with him. Whatever they want to do: stone him, poke him, assault him, it's theirs for the choosing..." She paused once more to release another menacing laugh.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!" Niko screamed in anger. Her hair rose from her shoulders and turned a bright red. Her eyes turned the same color. As her muscles bulged, the flaming red aura that now surrounded her exploded with raw energy. Most of her tight jeans were torn to pieces, her muscles and power too much for them to remain intact. Zia and Piccolo's eyes almost shot out of their sockets. They couldn't believe that such power could come from a girl who, just minutes ago, had been thrown back by a small ki blast.  
  
"That's enough!!" Niko yelled. "I will not let you take him away from me! You're gonna have to kill me first," she snapped.  
  
Zia recovered from her initial shock and smirked at her new challenge. "That can be arranged," she said as she charged Niko.  
  
Niko stood in place, preparing for the oncoming attack. She allowed Zia's fist to get just mere inches from her face before stopping her. Niko still stood the same. She had stopped Zia just by using her energy. Zia was thrown back as Niko's aura flared once more.  
  
After a while, her limp body began to move again. A slight moan escaped her mouth as she struggled to get up, against the protest of her burning cuts and bruises.  
  
"You know, it doesn't have to be this way," Niko said in a softer voice. "You can forget about your mission. You could live here with us. No one bothers you here. You have no obligations, free to live the life you choose. Please Zia. What would our mother say if she saw us at each other's throats like this? Think about it Zia. Please," she pleaded.  
  
"NO!!" Zia shouted. "Our... MY mother was damned the minute he stepped into her life. Because of him, her whole family was ashamed of her. We were forced to move away from our home. And it was all because of HIM!" she cried and powered up. "Now you'll both pay, with your lives!" She charged a ki blast and fired it at Niko.  
  
Niko readily knocked her blast away and charged a blast of her own. "Don't make me do this, Zia. I'm begging you to just forget about the past. I'm giving you another chance at life. I suggest you take it," she said, more serious than before.  
  
"NEVER!!!" she cried and flew at Niko once more, desiring to crunch her little face in. But her attack was in vain. Niko launched the blast that engulfed Zia's entire body. Niko turned her head and grimaced as she heard the shrill scream of pain come from Zia. When the blast dissipated, there was nothing left but dust.  
  
"Zia..." she sighed and fell to her knees, her enormous aura fading. After a few moments of complete silence, she abruptly hit her fist hard on the ground, creating a crater on impact. Upon seeing this, Piccolo recovered from the surprise of seeing this amazing display of power. He flew over to where she was still kneeling.  
  
Niko noticed footsteps coming from behind her and quickly turned to see her intruder. When she saw Piccolo approaching her, her eyes widened in fear. She stumbled to her feet and ran over to the unconscious warrior, whose life she had saved. Piccolo ran after her and caught up just as she was lifting her blue companion and leaving.  
  
"Wait. Where did you learn to fight like that? How could you possibly have that much power without me sensing it before?" he asked.  
  
"You shouldn't concern yourself with things that are none of your business," she stated coldly.  
  
"It is my business. Now tell me what you're doing here. And why you would fight so fiercely for him?"  
  
"He's my father." She said and continued to leave the scene. Piccolo stared in surprise.  
  
"Her father? What kind of twisted family is this?" he asked himself.   
  
Piccolo watched her fly away, a strange, twisted expression on his face. 'I haven't seen such hidden power since Gohan was a child. What amazes me most is that I've never felt her ki before. How could she have that much power and no one know about it? She's hiding something. I know it. And I'm finding out what it is.'  
  
Piccolo then raced through the air to catch up with her. When she came into view, he sped up, and then stopped directly in her path. "You know, it's very rude to walk away when the conversation isn't yet finished," he stated smugly.  
  
She looked up in surprise, but her expression quickly moved to one of annoyance. "Our conversation is finished. Now leave me alone," she snapped.   
  
"No," he growled and grabbed her by her arm as she attempted to leave. His scowl changed to a smirk as he freed her arm. "I could use a sparring partner," he said, arms crossed again. "You could prove to be a great fighter if you learn to control that power of yours."  
  
'I don't ... want your help. I just want to be left alone... to live a life of peace. So just leave. Stop bothering me," she said, shifting her father's weight on her shoulder and trying to continue.  
  
"Fine. I'll never understand you humans. You have great potential as a martial artist, and you want to let your talent go to waste. I don't know why I even bothered to waste me time following you."  
  
"My whole life has been a fight!" she cried. Tears slowly rimmed her eyes, blurring her vision. "It never stops. Every time I get a moment of peace, someone else comes along and ruins it. I'm tired of fighting all the time. I just want to live my life in peace." She paused, fighting the tears that wished to flow down her cheeks, but she kept her composure. "Besides, I'm not staying here much longer, so what's the point. I have to leave.... again. So if you'll excuse me..." she finished, pushing past Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo hovered in mid-air a moment longer, thinking about what Niko had told him. "Wait. You still haven't explained how...." he turned to ask her, but found that no one was there. She had disappeared. He tried to search out her ki, but felt nothing. 'Why can't I sense her? She obviously has a strong ki, but I can't sense it anywhere.' He growled in anguish and started to fly back the way he came. 'I'll find you, Niko,' he vowed. 'I'll find you.'   
  
  
  
  
Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Niko: nee-ko (I know that most people spell it "neko" but this is my character, right?)  
  
Zia: z-eye-uh 


	3. Uninvited

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia   
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.   
  
  
Chapter Three - Uninvited  
  
  
  
Three days had past since her encounter with Piccolo, not to mention the death of her sister. She had spent most of her time packing their necessary possessions. All that remained unpacked were personal items. Her father walked up from behind her just as she was wrapping the last of the dishes in paper. He hugged her from behind and spoke softly in her ear. "You know we could just stay here. We could fight them. Who knows, we might even win."  
  
Niko sighed loudly. "Father, I want to stay here as much as you do. But I'm tired of fighting just so we can live our lives. You know what would happen if we stayed. I don't want that for these people. They don't deserve it. We can just as easily go somewhere else, find a quiet place to live, and hide our energies so no one will notice us. You know we have to do this."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said and kissed her temple. "But I guess we don't have to worry about anyone sensing my ki."  
  
"Don't worry father. No matter what happens, I will always protect you. I would never let anyone hurt you," she said and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Did you finish packing things from the kitchen?" he asked and sat on one of the few chairs they had in the nearby living room.  
  
"Yes. Everything's packed except for personal stuff. We don't need to pack everything, so just take what you must, got it?" He nodded in response. "Good. Now, I have to make a quick trip into the city to get some things we'll need. You can go ahead and start packing if you want."  
  
A look of worry spread across his now old, weary face. "What are you going to buy? We don't have any money. How are you going to pay for everything?"  
  
"Calm down. I'll just take some things to trade," she reassured him. "I could take it to a pawn shop and get some money that way."  
  
"Here. Take this, in case you don't have enough," he said sadly, taking his ring of his left hand. "It should get you a promising amount of money."  
  
"Father, no," she replied sternly. "You keep it. Mom gave you that. I won't take it from you, no one will. I know how much it means to you," she said refusing his outstretched hand. He slid the ring back on his finger as Niko left to find the box of things she had collected.   
  
"Okay," she said adjusting the weight of the box in her arms, filled with things she intended to pawn. "I'm off. You know what to do if there's trouble, right?"  
  
"Yes. I know what to do. I'm not a child you know. I can still manage to remember an escape plan."  
  
"Well you still act like a child sometimes," she added playfully. "I'll be back soon okay?" she said and kissed her father on the cheek before walking out the door.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
A couple of hours later Niko walked along a dirt road toward her home. She carried two grocery bags and another two from the local discount store. When she thought she had traveled for enough out of the city she leapt into the air and flew the rest of the way. Usually she wouldn't take the risk of someone seeing her fly but she had to get back home as fast as possible. If Zia knew where they were, chances were someone else knew too.  
  
As her small house on the outskirts of the woods came into her view, her heart dropped from her chest... she had come too late. The scene before her was horrifying to the very bone. Two men were in front of her small home, beating her father relentlessly. His body ached so much he was no longer able to defend himself against their nonstop attacks. She could only imagine the expression of anguish that twisted his face as the blows came on after another, with no hope of stopping until he would breathe his last breath. She heard more people in the house most likely ransacking the place for any valuables. Her heart skipped another beat at the thought of her mother's things in the hands of those... animals.  
  
Her anger swelled. Her blood boiled. She powered up to a level she hadn't yet had a reason to reach. Her hair grew to a flaming red. Her fiery red aura created lightning in all directions. "Why can't you dickheads just leave my family alone!!" she screamed and charged the two men who continued beating her father. She landed a punch on the first's jaw and turned halfway to connect her foot to the back of the second's head. At the sound of this fight the others came from the house to see what was wrong. Just as she suspected, there were two men in similar armor standing at the door. To her surprise, they were standing there empty handed. It didn't matter to her. They would die anyway.   
  
All four men attacked her at the same time. She took to the air avoiding their attack, but they soon raced after her. She easily blocked all their attacks simultaneously. She expanded her aura, knocking all her opponents to the ground. Three recovered and charged her, still in the air, while one remained unconscious on the ground. She relentlessly beat the remaining three, just as they had done with her father. She constantly dodged their attacks and sent them flying back towards the ground with nothing but her energy. But they were persistent, always coming back for more. 'What idiots', she thought, 'they actually want to die. Oh well, guess it's better than having to chase them down.'   
  
As she blocked and dodged all three fighters' attacks, a flash of light, a ki blast, came from below her followed by a cry of pain. The sight below was worse than she could ever have imagined. Her father stood on his knees grasping his chest. Blood poured through his fingers and down his hand. As he took his hand away, she could see a hole where the blast had hit. It had gone completely through. His attacker lay in from of him, hand extended, panting with exhaustion. It was the one she had knocked unconscious before. He had regained consciousness and attacked while she wasn't looking. She inwardly scolded herself for being so stupid.   
  
"FATHER NOOOOOO!!!" she exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes once again. Her powerful aura grew smaller but was far from fading away. Her current opponent took this opportunity to try and land a punch on her. The punch connected with her face, but she remained unfazed as she descended slowly from the air. She landed next to her near-dead father and held his pale blue body in her arms. Tears now flowed freely down her cheeks as she could no longer hold them back, as she usually did. "Father no. You can't die. You're all I have left. Just hang on. I'll get you help. Just hang on, please," she sobbed.  
  
"Niko," he said, lifting a hand to hold her face. "You look so much like your mother," he said with the best smile he could manage, "you always have. Niko, listen to me. I don't have much time. There's a jewelry box in my room. Find it. Inside there's a necklace. It has a crescent moon charm on it. I want you to have it. Always wear it close to your heart. It will give you strength. I gave it to your mother when she told me that we were going to have a child together, you. Now I want you to have it." He stopped and coughed violently, causing more blood to run from the corner of his mouth. Niko could only watch as her father drifted further away before her eyes. "They'll keep coming after you. Don't let them take you. You deserve to be free. Don't let them. Fight. Promise me."  
Niko could only nod her head in response, the lump in her throat creating a barrier for her words. "Goodbye, daughter. I will always be with you," he finished, letting his hand fall from her face before his body went limp.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" she cried painfully and hugged her father close. She remained that way for quite a while, crying into her father's shoulder, her body shaking from the sobs. She let his body go, laying him on the ground gently. Slowly she stood and faced the three men still hovering in the air. She powered up, expanding her fiery aura around her, her tears flying from her cheeks and swirling into the air around her. She charged a blast in each hand and sent them flying toward the two men on each end, disintegrating their bodies instantly. The one she had spared shrunk back in fear as he looked on either side of him where his companions once stood. She flew at him with neck-breading speed until she was face to face with him, their noses almost touching. "You tell your people they just messed with the wrong bitch! Go. NOW!" she scowled.   
  
As he flew off in fear, she looked over her shoulder, toward the ground. "You still want a sparring partner?" Piccolo almost looked surprised that she was aware of his presence. He only nodded in response, crossing his arms and leaning against the house. "Well you've got one," she said, letting her aura dissipate and descending to the ground. He smirked and nodded once again as he walked deeper into the forest without saying a word.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next morning, Niko woke at sunrise, surprised she had slept at all. She got out of bed and managed to drag herself into the bathroom to take a shower. She stood still, letting the water rush over her tired body. As she stood there, all the visions of death plagued her mind. She fell to her knees holding her head in her hands, trying to block out the horrible images.  
  
Her family, what few friends she had made, anyone she had ever cared about, they were all gone. She was all alone. 'And it is all their fault. Those bastards have taken everything from me; my loved ones, my life, my pride, everything. And what did I do.. nothing. I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I tried, but I wasn't strong enough,' she thought as tears started to flow down her cheeks, blending with the water that poured over her. "NO MORE!!" she said aloud as she pounded her right fist on the shower floor. 'It stops now. They'll never be able to take anything from me ever again. They will pay for what they have done. They will pay for my father's death!' she thought.   
  
She stood, her anger still growing, turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. Without bothering to dry off she got dressed, pulled her dripping-wet hair into a ponytail, and headed for the door. As soon as she stepped outside, she launched a ki blast to her left, sending her target stumbling back.   
  
"What the hell was that for!?!" Piccolo shouted as he recovered from the sudden blast.   
  
Niko's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I didn't know it was you, Piccolo. I thought you were one of them. I guess I wasn't thinking," she explained as she smiled inwardly at the sight of his singed clothes.   
  
"That's your problem, girl. You don't think. If you used that brain of your's.."  
  
"Well excuse me! But I'm not the one who snuck up on someone at the ass-crack of dawn! You could have told me you were going to be here so early, or at least decided to stand in a place that didn't look like you were going to attack me!" she argued. "What are you doing here anyway? I don't remember inviting you," she finished with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.  
  
"You agreed to spar with me. It's best if we start now, to get your mind off things," he replied, actually making a slight attempt to be polite considering her situation.   
  
"Well I guess you're right. But we're not training here. I'm not allowing my house to be destroyed more than it is," she said as she ringed the rest of the water out of her hair.   
  
"Fine. I know a place. Now let's go, and try to keep up!" he yelled as his aura flared and he launched into the air. Niko smirked to herself as she followed. 'Soon, Piccolo, soon.'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The sun was shining directly above them, almost lunchtime. They both gasped for breath, standing still and watching for any aggressive movement by the other. They had been sparring for hours and were both considerably tired (and the hot sun wasn't helping). Piccolo noticed that Niko had become somewhat sluggish in the past half hour. He could feel her energy fading faster with every second. 'So her power does have its limits, although I expected her to last longer than this. I can tell she's not using all her energy against me. I know she has more power than this. Why is she holding back?'  
  
Piccolo left his fighting stance and stood with his arms crossed. "Take a break. Wouldn't be much point in killing you on you first day, though that wouldn't be too difficult in you current state."  
  
"You're not even worth arguing over," she replied. She turned and started walking away from him. Soon she started to stagger, in one direction, then another, and finally falling to the ground but managing to catch herself with her hand. Piccolo looked at her with a confused look. 'Surely she's not that exhausted. Is she drunk? No. But there was nothing for her to trip over.'  
  
"Uh, are you okay?" he asked with a confused tone. He walked over to her, to make sure she didn't need to be carried back.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to get something to eat. I haven't eaten in almost two days. I'll be fine as soon as I get some food. When we get back, I'll cook us both something," she offered.  
  
"No thanks, I don't eat. I only drink water," he replied.  
  
"What? You don't eat? That's crazy, everyone has to eat to survive," she stated.   
  
"Well I'm not everyone. Nameks don't eat. We are able to make our own food," he explained.   
  
"WHAT!?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Never mind, it's too complicated to explain. You probably wouldn't understand anyway," he finished.   
  
"Fine," she sighed, too tired to even plead with him to explain to her about the namek nature. She would just find out later. The rest of their journey home was spent in silence.   
  
  
  
**Author's Note** (yes, again) just in case you were wondering about Piccolo's last couple of statements, allow me to explain. I was surfing through Piccolo shrines, as usual, when I came across this really cool website. On said website, there was a theory on namek nature and origin. I read it and it really made some sense. The author, jasper-chan, backed up her theory with actual scientific facts. Check it out for yourself at www.jasperchan.home.dk3.com. The theory is in the piccolo-san CDS section. If you read it I guarantee you'll feel a lot smarter. Oh, and if jasper-chan is reading this, if I said anything that you don't agree with, email me and I'll change it. Until next time.. 


	4. Mindscapes

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.  
  
  
Chapter Four - Unwanted Visit (I couldn't think of a better title)  
  
  
  
When they reached her small home, Piccolo said he would leave her to herself. She agreed, but with hesitation. She was used to being alone, or without much contact with other people. But, to her, there was a big gap between staying alone the entire night in the middle of nowhere and sharing her space with only one other person. The fact that someone was trying to kill her wasn't much of a comfort either. She almost asked him to stay, but knew that would be an awkward situation for the both of them. After the polite good-byes were said, Piccolo flew off to the lookout. Why he chose there to sleep for the night, he didn't know, it was like his subconscious just told him to go there. Nevertheless, it was in that direction he flew.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next morning, Piccolo woke with a jerk, causing him to sit straight up in his bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily. He didn't know why. Did he have a bad dream? He tried to think of what he saw in his dream the night before, but he couldn't remember everything. He remembered being in an enormous white room that resembled the hyperbolic time chamber, and all these voices kept telling him to 'help her'. He didn't know what it meant, but it was driving him insane. The voices wouldn't stop, they just kept getting louder and louder. All that noise was painful for his sensitive ears. Suddenly, it stopped. It still rung in his ears, but wherever it was coming from, it had stopped. Then a single voice told him 'I want you to see. I want you to see what has happened... and what is to come.' He couldn't remember anything past that. What had the voice meant? What did it show him? He wished he could remember, but it was useless.   
  
He pushed the thought out of his head and threw the covers off of him. He proceeded to get out of bed and prepared for today's sparring session with Niko. Niko? Could that be who his dream was about? Was someone trying to tell him that something had happened to her? He had left her alone the night before. Did someone attack her again? The thoughts rushed his brain all at once. He had to get to her to make sure she was okay. Without another thought, he rushed into his clothes and hurried outside, leaping of the giant floor's edge and down towards the earth.   
  
It wasn't that he really cared for her, it was that. . . there was something strange about her. She was familiar somehow, although he had never seen her or felt her ki before. He had to find out who she really was and what she was doing here. He couldn't very well do that if she was dead. So he had decided to protect her somewhat, until he could find out more about her. Although he couldn't admit it, not even to himself, the mystery that surrounded her actually intrigued him.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw something in his path. From this distance it was a mere black dot. But as he got closer, he could see the outline of a person. He could not make out any of its features. Its body was completely covered with a large, black cape; it's face hiding in the shadows of a hood. Piccolo stopped about ten feet in front of this strange figure. "Who are you?" Piccolo asked sternly.   
  
"Do not fear me. I am a friend," it spoke. Piccolo was taken aback. The voice he heard was not of another man or woman, it was his own. How could that be possible? There couldn't be another person in this entire universe that had a voice identical to his, could there? This situation was getting too weird for his liking.   
  
"Alright, I want to know who you are and what you are doing here this instant. Take off that ridiculous hood so I can see your face, you coward."   
  
"Please I mean you no harm. You are a friend of Niko's, are you not?" the figure asked.   
  
"What's it to you?" Piccolo scowled. "Are you one of the one's that are trying to kill her?"  
  
"No, no, my friend. I am merely trying to protect her. But I cannot reveal myself to her. I need you help."  
  
"For what? Why me? Can't you bother someone else?"   
  
"You are the only one she has made a peaceful contact with since she settled here. She trusts you, to a certain extent. And if she trusts you, I guess I trust you too. That is why I'm asking you to help me. Or rather help her. I need you to protect her, perhaps even with your life if it comes to that. I believe she is capable enough to defend herself, but I'm asking you to watch her and make sure no harm comes to her. She may even come to a point where she wants to hurt herself," the strange form finished sadly.   
  
"Why would she want to do that? Surely she has more sense than that."  
  
"She does. I'm just saying that it's a possibility. She's had a hard life, and now she has no family left. Just promise me that you'll protect her, from anything. Please. I'm asking you as a friend."  
  
"You're no friend of mine, I don't even know who you are. You hide your face behind that pathetic hood. Tell me who you are NOW!!" Piccolo shouted.   
  
"I've told you all I can. I must go now," the figure said quietly and made an attempt to leave.   
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me who you are!" he said and reached for the figure's arm. Before he could grasp it, the figure turned toward him.   
  
"LUNAR FLASH!!!" it screamed. Suddenly, a brilliant light blinded Piccolo. When he recovered no one was there. The strange being was gone.  
  
"Damn him. Where did he go?" he asked angrily. Piccolo hovered in the air momentarily, searching the ground below with his eyes and ears. Nothing. No sign of that strange thing anywhere. It was like it was never there. With an angry grunt he left, knowing they would meet again. 'Next time, that thing's identity will be revealed,' he thought.   
  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now. Review with any ideas or complaints you may have. And email me if you have any questions. I'm not totally sure about this last chapter. I may re-word it later. Tell me what your ideas are for the next chapter. Hey, it couldn't hurt, right? Thanks for reading. I know you probably have much more important things to do. Look for the next chapter soon. C-ya. 


	5. Sacrifice

The Mystery Within   
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.   
  
  
Chapter Five - Sacrifice   
  
  
  
That same morning at sunrise, Niko was still awake. She hadn't slept at all the night before. She had been lying in bed ever since Piccolo had left, just staring at the ceiling. Drowsiness hadn't even come to her that night. Occasionally, she tossed and turned to see if that might help her sleep, but no sleep came. In what seemed like no time at all, the sun began to appear in the horizon. 'Sunrise,' she thought, 'Piccolo will be here soon. Better get back before he gets here.' She got out of bed and headed for the front door.   
  
Once outside, she walked toward a tree on the edge of the forest. It stood alone, away from the other trees, but you could still say it looked part of the forest. Niko remembered her father saying that he felt like that tree sometimes. "So close to the others, and yet, so far away," he would say. This was the only time that all his pain and sadness was actually visible. She knew he felt it constantly, but he had always hidden it from her. When he needed time alone, he would sit under this tree for hours on end, and would sometimes even fall asleep under it.   
  
It was under this tree that Niko had decided to bury her father. To her, it only seemed appropriate. To bury him under the only other thing he spent time with besides her, it just seemed right.   
  
His grave wasn't much. Only marked by two sticks that were neatly tied together in the shape of a cross. But she didn't care. At least she knew he had one. She wasn't even sure if her mother was given the same privilege. Chills were sent up her spine at the thought of her mother's death. She quickly shook the thought from her head and concentrated on the reason for her visit. It was tradition.  
  
Every morning, ever since she could remember, her family would sit down together before the day's work was to be done. They would all tell of the dream they had experienced the night before. Her family believed that dreams were not just some vision that your mind manifested subconsciously, but that they were actually glimpses of the person you really were. Dreams were revelations to your true self. Even after her mother died, her and her father kept the tradition, and she intended to do the same. She knew he wouldn't be able to speak to her, but at least her father knew that she was going on with her life.   
  
Upon reaching her father's grave, something caught her eye. There was something engraved into the tree. But it had not been there before, had it? As she read the message, her eyes grew with surprise. Soon after though, all the features of her face hardened with anger. Her assumptions that her father was not the only victim that her attackers sought had been confirmed. The message read: "YOU'RE NEXT BITCH!"  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Months had passed and there had been no sign of any danger, and it was driving Niko crazy. She knew what they were doing; they were making her wait. Trying to convince her that she no longer mattered, that they had forgotten about her. Well, she wasn't falling for it. They had done it before. It was only a matter of time before they showed their ugly faces again.   
  
It wasn't really her she was worried about, it was him. She could easily take care of those creeps, and so could he. But they were different. It didn't matter if you were stronger, you had to be smarter. Usually they attacked in groups. This way you had to keep your mind on each one simultaneously. By now, she was sure they knew about Piccolo. He had been staying there every night ever since that day when she discovered the markings on that tree. He had said he wanted to help out in case they attacked her again. But his mind never strayed far from his main objective.  
  
He had tried several times during these few months to find out more about her. He had found out nothing, except she didn't wish to talk about anything but training and getting those creeps back for killing her father. Other than that, conversation was scarce.   
  
Not even when she couldn't explain something while they were training would she talk about her past. Once Piccolo had asked her where she learned to fight, where she got her technique. She replied she had taken lessons at a local martial arts class. "They don't teach flying and controlling of ki in a martial arts class," he explained. "I was in the advanced class," was her reply as she continued their training.   
  
Piccolo knew she was lying, but he didn't know how to get the truth out of her. He couldn't threaten to kill her, then his questions wouldn't be answered for sure. But he was patient. He thought that maybe when she came accustomed to having him around, she would open up a little. But that didn't look likely to happen soon. Sometimes he worried though. He just hoped it didn't come to the point where he had to open up to her before she would tell him anything.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
One morning while Niko and Piccolo were stepping out to start their day of training, Niko suddenly froze. "What? What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she asked and stood very still, searching her surroundings. Piccolo also searched and listened for any strange sounds. Suddenly, he understood.  
  
"It's quiet. No sounds at all," he replied, his muscles tensing.   
  
"Yeah, too quiet. They're coming. Most likely from the woods," she guessed. "They think they're so smart," she stated with disgust. "Keep your eyes open. They'll try to sneak up on us." They remained standing still, not saying a word. After what seemed a long while, Niko turned toward Piccolo and quickly charged a blast and sent it directly towards him. He barely ducked in time for the blast to shoot over his head.  
  
Piccolo was about to go on an all-out rampage when he noticed noise coming from behind him. He turned to see a man, barely conscious, start to get back on his feet. "You didn't say they were going to be invisible!!" he shouted.   
  
"Well, I didn't say they wouldn't be invisible either, did I?!?" she yelled back, finding another target and knocking it to the ground with another blast.   
  
"How am I supposed to fight something I can't see or feel?" he asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm trying to fix that," she said, concentrating extremely hard. He had no idea what she was doing. She had her eyes closed and her forefingers on her temples. Her brow wrinkled from the depth of her concentration. Suddenly a small, barely visible smirk appeared across her lips. She released a wave of energy that spread in all directions, like a dome that constantly increased in size.  
  
"What... was that?" Piccolo asked her.   
  
"Wait, you'll see," see said with pride. Her mood soon changed. 'Oh, you idiot!' she thought. 'Why did you go and do a stupid thing like that? You just took yourself into a whole world of trouble. Damn you, why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?' she cursed herself. 'It doesn't matter now, it's too late to change anything.'  
  
Piccolo intensely searched his surroundings. Out of nowhere, whole group of people appeared in the air, each one holding their heads in their hands. Piccolo was still confused, but he knew an opportunity to attack when he saw one. He immediately started attacking his now-visible enemies, as did Niko.   
  
There had to be twenty of them, at the very least. Niko took out most of them without problem. 'They've had almost no field experience,' she noticed. 'They really are becoming desperate, aren't they? It won't be long before they start sending...' She quickly shook the thought from her head. 'No, Niko keep your mind on what you're doing before your ass gets hurt.' She quickly rid of two more opponents, leaving only two more. Out of the corner of her eye, she could she that Piccolo was having slightly more trouble. He had managed to reduce the number of his attackers to only five. She thought of helping him out, but she decided he could handle it himself.   
  
Focusing all her attention on the remaining two in front of her, she could see that she was dealing with the two strongest of the group, both mind and body. No problem though. All three engaged in what became a two-on-one aerial battle. After dodging numerous kicks and punches, she sent one of them flying back towards the earth. She then sent a blast in his direction, making sure he wasn't going to gain consciousness any time soon. She refused to have a repeat of what had happened the last time. With only one opponent remaining, she descended from the air. "Give me your best shot," she challenged.   
  
Still in the air, he charged an enormous blast. She watched him as he collected the energy he needed, her face remaining emotionless. After a long wait, he finally had the amount of energy he wanted. Holding it between his hands, he started to laugh evilly.   
  
"What's so funny?" she asked, quite amused that he thought he could harm her with that pitiful attack.   
  
"This time... you won't be coming back!!" he screamed with delight as he released the attack. Niko stood her ground, not moving and making no attempt to block the oncoming blast.   
  
Upon feeling an amazing rise in ki, Piccolo beheld most of what had gone on between them, all the while fighting off his last three attackers. He froze in surprise at the sight of Niko not even attempting to block his attack. Was she insane? Seeing an opportunity, all three fighters jumped on Piccolo all at once. Immediately, Piccolo released his energy into the air around him, sending his adversaries flying into the first thing in their paths.   
  
Concentrating on the blast heading straight for her, Niko didn't even notice Piccolo running in her direction. "Niko, get out of the way!!" he shouted as he jumped in front of her.   
  
So startled by his actions, she barely had time to scream before the blast hit and they were both sent hurling toward a nearby tree. Niko managed to stop herself, but Piccolo continued to plummet through the first couple of trees he came to.   
  
"BURNING SUNLIGHT!!" she shouted as her fire-like blast was sent in four different directions. Those who weren't writhing on the ground in sheer, unbelievable pain, were running away to avoid any more attacks. She swiftly turned and ran to the forest, following the path of destruction left by Piccolo's body. When she found him, she sighed in relief. He was unconscious, but alive.   
  
She kneeled beside him to examine his wound. The blast had hit his left shoulder, just above his chest. She couldn't tell if it had damaged any bones or vital organs, but it needed to be treated, and soon. Thinking quickly, she lifted him into her arms and proceeded to carry him to the house. She knew she had to hurry; he was still losing a lot of blood. "Piccolo, you idiot. What were you thinking? I knew what I was doing. I'm not stupid, no matter what your opinion is of me. What idiotic impulse made you jump in front of me?" she asked all in one breath. Calming down, she spoke again. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have even brought you into this. I may as well have killed you myself."  
  
She kicked her door open and brought him to the couch, laying him down and removing his turban and cape. She used the nearby pillows to prop up his head and feet. She then rushed to her father's room to gather her supplies.   
  
When she returned, she was carrying a large box full of numerous gadgets. She noticed that Piccolo was beginning to regain some of his consciousness. She was glad, but she didn't want him waking up just yet. Finally she found what she was looking for. She took out a steel rod-like instrument attached to a monitor. A blue light was emitted from the rod as the machine powered up. She held the rod above his wound and "scanned" the area. The monitor showed that the blast had barely hit his left lung and had cracked his left shoulder blade. Other than that, he had minor injuries to the head and neck, most likely from when he crashed into the trees. Nothing to worry about really. He was a Namek, right? Nameks were supposed to be quick healers. He'd be fine in a couple of days, she hoped.   
  
She turned the machine off and placed it back in the box. Then she started to clean and bandage his wound, carefully lifting his body and making sure not to put him in any more pain. As she started to wrap his head in bandages, he suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Niko..." he started to say looking sternly into her eyes. A horrid expression of surprise stretched across her face as she waited for him to finish, fearing what she almost knew she was about to hear.   
  
"Niko, you can't keep hiding things from me anymore. I think I deserve to know why the hell these people want to kill you. Because now, they're gonna want to kill me too," he finished as he squinted in pain.   
  
"Sshhhh," she soothed. "Don't talk now. You need to rest. I'll tell you... everything later."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah, promise."  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. Will she finally tell him everything she's been holding back all this time? You'll have to wait and find out! You may have noticed that I switched from the word "sparing" to "training". I don't know why. I guess because now it has purpose? Anyways, just wanted to warn you that the next chapter, "Rock Bottom", is kinda dark. Like you couldn't tell from the title, right? 


	6. Pieces to the Puzzle

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.  
  
  
**Author's Note** Yeah, I know I said that the next chapter would be "Rock Bottom" and it was going to be a dark chapter. But then I remembered that there was actually somewhat of a plot to this story. Yes, there is a plot! It may be a bad one, but it's there! Anyhow, enjoy! This chapter is a little slow, but I'll try to get the story to pick up in the next couple of chapters.   
  
  
Chapter Six - Pieces to the Puzzle  
  
  
  
He found himself in a large white room. Ah, yes... the dream again. He had it every so often, more and more of it revealing itself each time. And each time it became more vivid. And this was one of the most detailed yet. He made sure to pay attention to every aspect so that he would still remember them when he woke. But most of it didn't really make sense to him. It always started with him standing in this strange room. Millions of voices came from nowhere always saying the same thing. "Help her. She needs your help," they would say. He was glad that the voices were no longer screaming at him. They were more like a whisper. Now they sounded like ghosts floating all around him, giving their final plea before they faded away into nothingness.   
  
Eventually they stopped. Two eyes then appeared. They appeared so far away from him, yet they were so large, he felt as if he were staring this person in the eye. They seemed holographic. The eyes were deep, such as if you were to look at them long enough they would tell you a long and compelling story all their own. They were a dark brown with highlights of a fiery red, causing them to look as if a raging fire burned behind them. Then a voice came, more dominant than the others but still as soft. "I want you to see," it said. It was distinctly a woman's voice, but one he had never heard before. "Too see what has past, and what is to come," she finished.   
  
Suddenly the room around him dissolved. He was now on some sort of battlefield. There was destruction all around him. But he was not on Earth. This planet was red, with purple water and a sky of the same color, but the plant life remained their natural color of green. He also noticed that there was a small sun and two moons that circled the planet. He was on some other planet far away, but why? What did this have to do with anything?  
  
He looked at the chaos around him. There was a war going on. Between who, it was hard to tell. He saw many different types of species. Almost half of them looked human. The other majority looked very different. They had light blue skin and bright, reddish-orange hair. Then he remembered... they looked like Niko's father. He always thought it strange that he was her father although he seemed to be a whole different species. So her father wasn't from Earth, but was she? Could she be one of the ones who looked human? Before he could ask himself any more questions the planet dissolved around him, just as the room had done before.   
  
This time he found himself on Earth. He was in the city where Androids 19 and 20 first appeared. It was before they had attacked and destroyed most of it. Soon enough, after looking at his surroundings, being sure to take in every detail he could, he was looking himself in the face. He had seen this part of the dream so many times that he had gotten used to it. He nearly jumped out of his skin the first time he saw himself. He had realized then that this wasn't something he was seeing as it happened. It was more like it was being played for him. He was only there to watch.   
  
So he watched himself hunt for the Androids. This had to have been the thousandth timed he had watched this same thing over and over. He never knew why he saw this. He had seen it before when he himself had been looking for the Androids. What was different? What had he missed? He thoroughly searched all around him for something that seemed out of place, something he hadn't seen before. Finally he saw it.   
  
Android 20 was now destroying the city with lasers he projected from his eyes. The tall buildings exploded and came crumbling down to the ground. As he watched the tallest of them all begin to crumble, something shot into the air. It was that hooded figure that had confronted him months ago. What was he doing here? As Goku led the Androids and the others to a more isolated place, this hooded shape watched them as they left. Piccolo noticed that the only noticeable movement it made was the slight turn of its hood as he watched them fly farther and farther away. As soon as the group was out of sight, the figure shot off in another direction with amazing speed. So he didn't follow the rest of them? What was he up to? Once again, the scene around Piccolo disappeared, but this time it was more like a blink than a slow process.   
  
This time he knew in an instant where he was. This was the battle with Cell. He had only seen this part of his dream a few times, but he knew exactly what he was supposed to see this time. He stood on a cliff far away from the battle, although he could still make out what was happening. Gohan had recently transformed and was getting the better of Cell. Below him, Piccolo could see a small boulder. Crouched behind it, he again saw the hooded figure. The hideous shape that hid its face behind that stupid hood. The person he almost had grown to despise. He thought it a clear sign of cowardice that he always hid his face in the shadows of that hood. He was hiding something else as well, but it angered him more than it intrigued him.   
  
On the battlegrounds, Cell had already returned from King Kai's planet, killed Trunks, beat up Vegeta, and blasted Gohan's left arm. Now Cell and Gohan were about to release their Kamehameha waves at each other. All the while, Piccolo watched as these horrible events were replayed before his eyes; the very same images that had haunted his memory for over a year now. And not once had that thing below him moved. It disgusted him. These people who he became so intent on watching were dying in the distance and he made no attempt to even help. Then a new addition to the dream was revealed to Piccolo.  
  
By this time, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin were all attacking Cell. Only then did he move from behind his boulder. Piccolo was stunned. He was actually going to help? Unbelievable. Then Piccolo had a thought. What if he was going to help, but to help the other side? It made perfect sense. Cell looked to be winning, but he was growing weak, he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. That's why he had moved. He was going to help Cell? Why? Piccolo had no idea, but it was the only explanation that made any sense.   
  
Piccolo continued to watch as he powered up and headed toward the battle. Not long after he had leapt into the air, he abruptly stopped. They both watched as Vegeta transformed to super saiyan and flew toward Cell. Immediately the figure turned back and flew with the same amazing speed as before. He was flying straight in Piccolo's direction. Piccolo tried to move but was not allowed to do so. He kept flying straight towards him. If his face were visible, they would have been looking directly into the other's eyes. Finally, he flew completely through Piccolo, their faces somewhat entwining. Piccolo closed his eyes. It was a reflex; he didn't even realize he had done it. When his eyes reopened, before them lay an unspeakable horror.   
  
Death was everywhere. Bodies practically covered the ground. The Earth had been shaken so badly most of all that remained were crumbled mountains, huge caverns, and other rubble. He walked through the destruction in awe. What in the universe could have caused this? Most of the bodies he didn't recognize, but some he did. The first was Tien. His clothes had been ripped to shreds and his body was mangled. All his friends lay in the waste. Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Vegeta, himself... and even Gohan and Goku. Somehow even Goku had come back one last time to protect his beloved planet, only to fail. Even Chiaotzu was among the dead.   
  
He continued to walk. Surely something had lived through this. Maybe even the cause of this destruction was still here somewhere. No sooner than he thought it did he see the first living thing, which was in fact part of the destruction. It was the hooded figure. He looked down at the destruction he had caused. Behind him was an army of fighters, slowly making their way back to three huge ships that stood along the sunset. The figure looked at Piccolo, his face still not visible from the shadows of his hood. Once again, he flew directly in Piccolo's direction. But this time he stopped. He walked right up to Piccolo, grabbing his shoulders without warning. He then shook Piccolo fiercely.   
  
"Piccolo! Piccolo, wake up!! WAKE UP!!!" she shouted at him, shaking him with fierce strength. Suddenly Piccolo sat straight up, gasping for breath. He was covered in sweat and Niko sat next to him on the couch, her hands still resting on his shoulders.   
  
"Just relax, you were having a bad dream," she soothed as she pushed him back down onto his pillow.   
  
"No shit, Sherlock," he commented as he lied back down and wiped sweat from his brow. "How in the world did you figure that one out?"  
  
She reared her fist back and punched his pillow... hard. Her fist landed no more than centimeters from his head. "Allow me to get you another pillow," she said angrily and jerked it from beneath his head causing in to thump on the couch. She then walked to the hall closet and removed another pillow. When she returned to the couch she pounded the pillow onto his stomach, then walked to her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
Piccolo cringed as he heard the door slam. The sound had pierced his sensitive ears and he also knew what that meant. She was pissed, and would be for a while. He had learned that she didn't get mad that often, but when she did, she could be lethal. "Great," he said to himself, "just great."   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Piccolo levitated by the fireplace, meditating. Surprise overcame him as he saw that Niko left her room. She walked to the living room, moving the couch closer to the fire, and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the refrigerator before sitting down. She curled her feet up beside her and bit into the apple. She made no gesture towards Piccolo. She only stared at the fire.   
  
It was then that he looked at her for the first time. Of course he had "seen" her with his eyes and "watched" her carefully as they trained, but this was the first time he actually "looked" at her. He noticed that she wore a tight black turtle-necked sweater with jeans. Simple, yet so sophisticated. Her dark brown hair, which she usually pulled back into a ponytail, now fell lightly onto her shoulders. Her eyes were also a dark brown, but were set off by the sparkles of a honey-colored tint. They were deep and beautiful, and looked as they had a life of their own. Her eyes wore her expressions instead of her face. And her face... her face captured such beauty, beauty he had never seen or cared to notice before. At that moment, her beauty seemed more precious than anything. And the light from the fire made her beauty flare.   
  
But none of this really mattered to him. It wasn't her splendor that drew him to her; it was her spirit. She was so young, probably twenty or so, but amazingly mature. He realized what she had been through. Losing her family one by one. Being all alone with no friends. Perhaps she didn't mind being alone. Perhaps she preferred it as he did. But the loneliness in her eyes said otherwise. Her life had been some sort of nightmare for the most part. She wasn't like the other girls he had seen, crying and giving up hope over every little thing. Either that or they were screaming their heads off at you for something you didn't even know you did. But not her. She stood strong, not giving in to petty emotions. He admired her for that. He imagined that took a lot... for a woman. But he gave no indication that he thought any of this. His face never softened, but remained firm as it always did.   
  
At last she spoke. "Piccolo?" she asked, never looking away from the fire. He said nothing, but continued to gaze at her. "I promised you, right?"  
  
"Yes, you promised me," he answered, his mouth turning up into a smirk at the mention of the promise she had made to him.  
  
"Well... you have to promise me in return."  
  
"Promise? Promise you what?"  
  
"You must promise me that what I tell you never leaves this room. That after you hear it, it will be like you never heard it at all." She then looked away from the fire and straight into his black eyes. Her own eyes filled with desperation. "You'll never bring it up again. Do you promise?"   
  
"Yes, you have my word."  
  
After a long moment of hesitation and a deep breath, she began her story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooh. The next chapter looks like it might be interesting, ne? Or is it? This time I'm telling the truth. The next chapter is kind of dark, and it will be called "rock bottom". I promise this time. Don't forget to review!!! 


	7. Rock Bottom

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.  
  
  
Chapter Seven - Rock Bottom  
  
  
  
She hesitated, not really knowing where to start. There were so many things to be said. Where does it start? She didn't have to think long before Piccolo spoke. She didn't exactly hear him, still lost in her thoughts of her life, trying to decide where to begin. Hearing his voice again, she was thrown from her thoughts. "Huh?" she asked, reading the expression on his face. He was getting frustrated. He didn't like having to repeat himself.  
  
"Your father... he's not your birth father is he?" he spoke, the agitation evident in his voice.  
  
She looked away, as if in shame, and once again stared into the flares of the fire. "No," she finally stated somberly. Now knowing where to continue from there, she spoke freely, never changing her somber tone.  
  
"I never knew my birth father. Mother never really talked about him much. She always told me it wouldn't do any good to tell me such things that didn't matter. He wasn't coming back, so I shouldn't even think about it. When I was about nine years old, old enough to understand and yet not enough to understand it at all, my mother was killed. Gunned down in a shoot-out she had no part of. Just an innocent by-stander. I understood death, I had seen it many times, but I didn't understand why it had to be her. She had done nothing wrong. I watched her die right there before my very eyes, and I'll never forget it."  
  
Piccolo watched her speak from his seat at the other end of the couch. Remaining silent, and still keeping his gaze on her face. He could see her straining to hold back her emotions as the site of her mother's death became fresh in her mind. But eye contact was never made. Niko continued to look into the fire as if it was the source of the story she told. He listened carefully and never glanced away as she continued.  
  
"I had no other relatives... that I knew of. My mother had family somewhere, but they wanted nothing to do with her, and especially not me. I always figured they hated her because of me. I never knew why for sure. She didn't ever want to talk about it, saying that as long as we had each other nothing else mattered. But I didn't have her anymore. I was sent to an orphanage. But the parents that came to adopt their children always looked over me. No one wanted a nine-year-old child. Eventually I ran away, far into the woods. I thought maybe I could find food in the forest and sleep in a cave somewhere. But that night I had to sleep under the trees, in the rain. It was freezing outside, but I had nowhere else to go. And I sure as hell wasn't going back to the orphanage.   
  
The next morning, I woke up in a warm bed next to the warm fire. And I saw this strange man reading a book in the opposite corner of the room. He looked so strange to me at first. He had blue skin and fiery red-orange hair like I'd never seen before. He was strong. I could tell by the muscles that shaped the arms of his shirt. His leg muscles made his jeans look too tight. But for some reason, I wasn't afraid of him. He air around him was filled with nonchalant kindness. He smiled and asked me what I had been doing out in the woods alone in the freezing cold. I told him about my mother's death and how I had nowhere else to go. He introduced himself only as Alion. Then he promised to take care of me. He gave me food, clothing, and anything else I needed. He even trained me to fight. He lived alone in the woods, so no one ever bothered us. And we lived happily there, without any disturbances, for four years. I had become quite the accomplished fighter and he treated me as if I was his own daughter. And he was like the father I never had the chance to know. The only father I had ever had. That's when they first appeared.   
  
Out of nowhere, without any warning, we heard a blast land near the house. He immediately told me to run through the back door, hide in the woods, and conceal my energy. I did as he told me, but soon returned to help him fight. There were only two of them, but they were strong. We barely escaped with our lives. He told me that they wanted him dead for something he had done on his home planet of Zion. I had never heard of it, but I had never seen anyone that was blue before either, so I knew he couldn't be lying. We moved far away in hopes that they wouldn't find us. This time I had even managed to make a couple of friends, although I never told them that someone was after us. But they managed to find us, and kill my friends, the only friends I had ever really had. The same thing happened at the next place we moved. They came after us and had once again killed all the friends I had made and the first boy I had ever loved. But this time, they had captured me and planned to use me as bait.   
  
And it worked. He came to rescue me, using all the power he could muster in himself to fight them all. I can't remember much of it. During the fight, something snapped in me. Father said I went on an all-out rampage and that we had escaped because of my efforts. He said he was proud of me. It was the first and only time he had said it, and that meant so much to me. This time we moved to the opposite side of the planet, to here. Even if they did find us, it would take them a while to do it. This meant plenty of time for us to train for any unexpected battles. The training was intense for six whole years. Ever since he had started to get weaker in his training, I vowed to protect him as he had done to me. Soon enough he didn't train with me anymore, but I continued to get much stronger on my own.  
  
That's when Zia showed up. Zia was the daughter he was forced to leave behind when he left his planet, and even I considered her family. That's why it was so difficult to fight her. I didn't want to kill her, but there was no way that I was going to lose both a father and a mother. I wasn't about to break my vow to him, not then, not ever. But I did. My pride had taken over me, and I didn't even notice that that bastard had regained his consciousness. It's my fault that he's dead," she finished as she hung her head in shame.   
  
"You haven't told me everything," he stated flatly.  
  
"I've told you everything you need to know!! Are you not satisfied!?! I've spent the past couple of minutes telling you things I've never even thought to tell anyone else! All the things that cause this pain, this suffering! And all you can say is that you want more!?!" she shrieked at him, standing with tears filling her eyes and her face twisted in a strange look of anger and confusion.  
  
"I asked you to tell me what you were hiding from me, and you haven't done that yet," he replied.  
  
"Well dammit, you can just go to hell then. Because I've told you everything that you could possibly want to know. If that's not enough for you, you can just leave. I don't give a damn what you do, just leave me alone," she shouted back at him and once again walked to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Piccolo didn't care. He was just as angry as she was, but for different reasons. He still didn't know the truth about her, and he knew exactly why. She had been lying the whole time.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Piccolo tried to think of a reason to stay, but found none. He still longed to find out what it was she was hiding, but knew it would be no use. She had told him what she wanted him to know and it was a lie. He could tell by her thoughts. As he peeked inside her mind, he could see that she was saying one thing but thinking another. He couldn't see what she was thinking, it was blocked somehow. It was right there if front of him, but he couldn't reach it.   
  
He stepped outside and was slightly stunned by how cold it had gotten. He knew winter was approaching, but he hadn't expected such a dramatic change in the temperature. He had only stayed inside for three days at the most. It seemed very unusual for it to be this cold all of a sudden, even if it was at night. He shrugged it off, thinking the weather usual acted in unexpected ways. Then his sensitive hearing caught on to a sound in the distance. It was the sound of a twig snapping. Someone was in the woods.  
  
But the sounds were getting further away from the house, not closer to them. Who would be leaving her house? He was sure only himself and Niko had been in the house. And Niko was probably still locked up in her room. Could it be him? The one who hid his face in that hood that Piccolo had grown to despise so much? Had he been there watching Niko? Piccolo forgot these questions as soon as he thought them. It didn't matter, he had to follow and see for himself. If it were in fact the hooded figure, his ugly face would be revealed at last. Piccolo would see to that. Without a moment of hesitation, he began to follow the sounds as quietly as he could without exposing his energy.  
  
Finally he had caught up to the person that had made the sounds, and noticed that they had been following a wide stream for quite some time. He watched them as they stopped at the rocks' ledge where the cold water of the stream fell into the icy pond below. The water had not completely frozen yet, but it was still littered with small chunks of ice. He continued, trying to get a look at the one he had been following, with the moon being his only source of light. He couldn't see well, but his sharp Namekian eyes allowed him to see a curvaceous, but toned frame... a woman. He continued to walk towards her as her soft hair blew in the slight breeze. He could tell she was shivering from the cold. "Niko?" he dared to speak.  
  
After only a moment of silence she replied, "I thought I told you to leave me alone. You shouldn't have followed me. But it doesn't matter, you can't stop me."  
  
A wave of fear was sent through his entire body. "Niko, you're not gonna..." he paused, not able to bring himself to even say it.   
  
"It's the only way Piccolo, don't you see that? If the impact doesn't kill me, then the coldness of the water will," she said confirming what he couldn't manage to speak.   
  
"Don't be stupid. You don't have to do this. Please, Niko, come with me and we'll go back inside, where it's warm. You don't even have a jacket on. Please come with me," he pleaded for the first time in his life. Then he noticed something glimmering in the moonlight. It was a necklace that she held in her hand. A golden crescent moon charm hung from the chain. He had never noticed that she even had it before.   
  
"No. I have to do this. You know it's the only way, just think about it. You know I'm right."  
  
"No, Niko. You're not thinking clearly. This isn't necessary. Now please come with me," he said, this time moving closer and offering her his hand.  
  
"You don't understand. There are thousands of them, millions. There's no way we can beat them all, not even if everyone fought. The earth is doomed, and it's because of me. It's me they want revenge on. Well, if I'm dead they won't have to kill me. You see, it makes perfect sense," she explained in a voice that neither of them recognized. It was as if she had become a different person.  
  
"We can fight them, and win. We've been through much worse than these weaklings before. We can handle it, Niko. Everything will be fine. I promise you that."  
  
"You can't promise me anything! You know nothing of what you speak. It's not the weaklings we've been fighting that I'm concerned about. There are much stronger beings, and a lot of them. It won't be long before they reach earth. They won't bother trying to look for me; they'll just destroy the whole planet. I won't let that happen. I won't give them a reason to come here. They killed my friends, my family, anyone I've ever cared about. And it's my fault. I couldn't save them, and now they're all dead. Well no more. I won't let them kill anymore innocent people because of me. It ends here Piccolo. I have nothing else to live for except to bring chaos to this planet. So stop trying to change my mind." With that she then extended her arms and tilted over the edge.   
  
Piccolo rushed to her, catching her left hand with his sore arm. He attempted to pull her back up, but his arm burned in protest. "I told you that you can't stop me. Now let me go!" she shouted and punched the wound on his chest before his other hand could reach her. He doubled over in pain and watched in horror as Niko willing fell to her icy death.  
  
  
  
  
Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Alion: uh-leye-un  
  
Zion: zee-on  
  
**Rules to Pronunciation Guide** Okay in this story, if you aren't sure how to pronounce something then use the following rules. Rules may not always apply. *All A's have a short A sound as in cat. *All I's have a long I sound as in ice. *All E's have a short E sound as in pet. *All O's have a short O sound as in on. *All U's have a long U sound as in tuba. *All consonants have their original sound (c's will not sound like s's).  
If these basic rules don't apply, I'll still provide the Pronunciation Guide to help you.   
  
Thanx for all of your support so far. Sorry to leave you with kind of a cliffhanger, but that's just how it worked out. I think most of you will really enjoy the next chapter, or at least I hope. Don't forget to review! 


	8. Desperation

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.  
  
  
Chapter Eight - Desperation   
  
  
  
  
As Niko hit the freezing pond below, Piccolo's pain suddenly subsided. It wasn't a slow process as pain usually was; it just suddenly lifted from his body as if some sort of evil spirit had caused it.   
  
But he had no time to contemplate on the strange occurrence. Without thinking, he leapt off the ledge and landed beside the pond. He was scared to death. Could she really be dead? He didn't know what to do. He momentarily thought of jumping in himself to save her, but knew that it wouldn't do much good if he were disabled from the temperature of the water as well. He stretched his arm outward toward the middle of the pond where the ripples of her impact still flowed out toward the bank. A sharp pain from the cold rushed through his arm as it made its way to the bottom, feeling for her body. Finally, after what seemed like forever to him, his hand reached an object that lay at the bottom of the pond. It had to be her. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to the surface. Having reached a source of air, Niko instinctively inhaled sharply and began to shake fiercely in his hand. The cold had been so severe, it had caused her to go into shock. He was almost unable to keep a hold on her, but he tightened his grip and carried her the rest of the way to the embankment.   
  
He pulled her wet body close to his and wrapped his cape around the both of them, trying to transfer some of his heat to her. He rapidly stroked her arms in hopes of creating more heat. But instead of transferring heat to her, the opposite was happening. He was getting colder by the second. He had to get her inside before they both died. Still keeping her wrapped in his cape, he picked her up and carried her inside. He thought of running a warm bath for her, but remembered her saying something about the pipes being frozen earlier. So he quickly moved her beside the fire.   
  
Leaving his cape and turban, he rushed to the hall closet where he knew she kept the blankets. He returned with an arm-full of blankets and set them down beside her. Hesitantly he spoke, not sure how to respectively word what he was about to say. "Niko, it's not safe for you to stay in these wet clothes. I'll have to remove them. Do you understand me?" he asked, almost blushing. She understood, but could barely nod her agreement through her shakes. Slowly, but as quickly as he could, he removed her shirt. Her jeans were creating a problem though. The water wouldn't allow them to move easily. He quickly ripped them and removed the rest of her drenched clothes. He then dried her wet, naked body with a towel he had also removed from the closet. And once again he tried to transmit his heat to her by wrapping them both in the blankets.  
  
It was useless. His mind raced from one idea to another. He had to think of a way to get enough heat to her. But not a single idea came to him. He knew he was running out of time. If she didn't get warm soon, her system would shut down and her heart wouldn't be able to continue beating. Then an idea came to him. He had remembered part of a conversation he had had with someone. Probably Goku, but he wasn't sure. Was it possible? Could it actually work? It was his only option, wasn't it? But could he bring himself to do it? To do what he thought would never even come close to happening? To allow himself to give in? To show what only his subconscious felt? Then he felt her against his body, still violently shaking from the cold. Yes, he had to. He couldn't let her die, not when there was a chance he could save her. Without another thought, he forgot all his reasoning and let his instincts take over.  
  
He titled her head up towards his and kissed her icy lips hard with passion. After a few moments, he almost stopped, thinking there was no way that this would work, that he couldn't risk it. But then he felt her lips respond. She kissed him back with the same passion. Her heart raced and her mind was full of confusion. She couldn't feel her body. Her numbness had surpassed her pain. His body provided a slight warmness, but was no comparison to her iciness. She couldn't feel his lips on hers, but knew they were there. She knew what he was planning to do, and that he didn't want this anymore than she did. He was only doing it to save her life, although she couldn't understand why. He didn't know how scared she was at this very moment. The fear that pierced her soul at the mere thought of what was about to take place. But still, she kissed him, letting free her emotions, her anxiety that she had held back for so long.  
  
Her back arched as his kiss moved to her neck and his arms caressed her back. Laying her on her back, his lips moved still further to her breasts. Massaging one in his hand, he devoured the other into his mouth. His actions were rough, trying to stimulate her sensitive spots, but being careful not to harm her.   
  
His other hand moved to the small of her back and began to massage her thigh. He could sense her body starting to give off a small amount of heat. His plan was working, finally. This only excited him more, urging him to take it further. He slid his hand between her legs and felt her wet folds. Moving his fingers deeper, he almost froze in surprise. But he told himself that he should have guessed it already. She wasn't a virgin. Her body had been too relaxed, despite her constant shakes. Not knowing why he didn't figure this before, and not caring, he pushed deeper into her, causing her hips to arch toward him. His lips left her chest and returned to her neck.   
  
Regaining some feeling in her body, she reached her hand around the nape of his neck and began to nibble on his ear, throwing him in a world of ecstasy he had never experienced before. Not being able to hold back any longer, he lifted himself off of her and pushed away the blankets that encircled them, letting them fall to the floor. He quickly removed the top of his gi and untied his cloth belt, disregarding the remainder of his clothes. Once again he lay on top of her, spreading her legs further apart.  
  
As he entered her, firmly but slowly, a wave of pleasure mixed with pain flowed through her body. She elevated her legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him to go deeper and quicken his pace. She closed her eyes, basking in the pleasure that burned from inside her. As their breathing grew heavy, they both became lost in a world of pure and unspeakable bliss. After no more than twenty minutes, Piccolo was the first to return to reality.   
  
He looked down at Niko. Her face was flushed from the change in temperature she felt, and her eyes were still closed. Knowing his task had been completed, but having no desire to stop, he prepared himself to continue and emit all his passion into her. But something made him pause. He looked at her face. Her brow was wrinkled and her eyes were being clenched shut. Not able to be contained any longer, a single tear escaped the outer corner of her eye and slid downward into her hair. Piccolo was taken aback. She had never let anyone see her cry, save the event of her father's death, but that was understandable. Was he hurting her? He slowed his pace, eventually coming to a stop. As he lifted himself off her, she once again slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled his ear closer to her.   
  
"Don't stop," she pleaded in a whisper. "Please, don't stop. Please."  
  
Piccolo was at a loss for words. "A... Are you... sure?" he faltered.  
  
"Yes," she breathed seductively in his ear and moved him to the floor so that she was now sitting on top of him, straddling his hips.   
  
They made love for hours on end, neither one fully acknowledging what was happening. The only thing racing through their minds was the passion they felt for the other. It was intoxicating. They both fell in love with the blissful world they had escaped to. (A.N. - You thought I was going to say they fell in love with each other didn't you? Just thought I'd tease ya with that one.) Neither had never experienced such sensual, raw passion. They never wanted it to end. The only time there was a pause was for the purpose of changing their positions, if need be. Somehow they had moved to Niko's room and onto her bed, although neither remembered when or how they had done this. They climaxed in unison one final time before Niko collapsed onto Piccolo's body. They allowed their bodies to melt into the other as the sun seeped into view on the horizon.   
  
Then they slept side by side, exhausted. Piccolo's arm rested around her waist, keeping her close. He awoke to the feeling of her body pressed against his. He could feel the rise of her bare chest against his own. He looked down into her face as she slept. Her beauty surpassed anything else on this earth. This was the Niko that he knew. Whoever that was that longed to end her life by jumping off the rock ledge was gone. Whatever spirit had possessed her last night had now dispersed. She was herself again.   
  
As her eyes fluttered open, the first thing that came into her sight was Piccolo's face, which still gazed upon her. They both smirked as their eyes met. Niko broke the stare and placed her hand on his chest, nuzzling her face against it. "You saved my life. You made me see what no one else could. I am forever indebted to you. But you know that, don't you?" she spoke quietly.  
  
"Yes. And you could repay me by telling me the truth about yourself," he explained.  
  
She sighed heavily against his chest. His eyes fell closed at the feel of her hot breath on him. "Piccolo, I can't do that. You don't understand. It could cost you your life. I don't want you to be among the others that lost their lives because of me. I can't bear to lose anyone else I care about. Please understand. I couldn't live with myself. And I doubt there would be someone to save me then."  
  
"You... you care about me?" he asked confused. No one had ever cared for him, or ever spoken it. He and Gohan cared for each other dearly, but it was never spoken. There was no need to. But he was stunned by her words. Could she actually care about him?   
  
"Yes. I would die if it meant saving your life," she replied with such seriousness in her voice that it nearly sent a feeling of fear through him.  
  
"Well then, answer me this. Last night... why did you cry? Was it because of me?"  
  
She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke. "Alright, if you must know, I can tell you. But... just as before, you can never speak of this to anyone. I'm serious this time. I will not lie." Piccolo knew by the look in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He would not be lied to this time.   
  
Looking away, she began. "When they captured me, they didn't just lock me up in a room and wait for my father to come. First they beat me. My lip had been busted and my left eye had almost been swelled shut. My clothes were ripped and I couldn't stop the heavy sobs that came without my permission," she said, then hesitated for several moments. "They... they tore off the rest of my clothes. I was a mere child, only thirteen years old. And then they raped me," she paused again, not able to hold back the tears that stung her eyes. "Not just one, all of them, one after the other. I don't know for sure how many there were; I've tried to forget. I struggled with all my might, but I was just beaten in response. When they were finished, they threw me in a room. It was cold, so cold. And they gave me no clothes. After about a day or so, they sent a woman to see me, to clean my wounds and give me some food and clothing. She pitied me, something I despised back then.  
  
When father came, we escaped. Miraculously. I never told him, never came close. I didn't know how he would react. I wasn't sure if it would break his heart or if he would go insane with the madness it might have carried. So I never told him. Only one other person knows. The only person I've ever loved, Lelio. He wanted to make love to me so badly, but I wasn't able to bear it. My heart was broken. I couldn't show him the extent of my love, my loyalty to him. And I was never given the chance. He was killed just like all the rest. Another soul that I had damned. He was only killed to bring me pain. He had done nothing. Then I vowed never to love anyone else, ever again. That's why I cried. It wasn't you. I couldn't stop the pain, physical or mental. I couldn't stop the memories. I'm sorry," she finished, tears flowing down her cheeks and onto her pillow. Piccolo remained silent, but pulled her closer still, allowing her to cry into his chest. Soon, the tears stopped and she remained still. He listened to her breathing as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her words played over and over again in his mind, until he too drifted into a sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Lelio: lay-lee-oh  
  
  
So, what'd you guys think? I've never written anything like this chapter before, and I want to know how you think I did. If I get a lot of good reviews, then I might write some more chapters like it. Once again, please review and tell me what you think. Your opinions mean a lot to me. And thanks for all the support y'all have given me so far. I know I'm probably not the best writer, so knowing that you take time to read my work really inspires me. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until then. -Nak 


	9. Weakness

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.  
  
  
**Author's Note** Yep, it's me again, interrupting the flow of the story. Oh well, get over it. Just wanted to warn you that this is somewhat of a boring chapter, but it was necessary to bring other characters into the story. And I'm talking about Gohan! Yea. Oh come on, you knew he had to come into the story sometime. You can't have Piccolo without Gohan. And to make the story work a little better, Gohan is much older. Call it an A/U or whatever. Just thought I'd let you know so you weren't confused or anything. So without further adieu... on with the story!!  
  
  
Chapter Nine - Weakness  
  
  
  
That afternoon, Piccolo hovered by the fire, meditating. Niko stood in the kitchen, cooking lunch for herself. Food was scarce around this time of year because of winter. The only sure source of food she had was the garden she and her father had kept. They found it easier to provide food for themselves than to risk human confrontation by buying food in the city. It was a long way to the city anyway. The journey would have taken some time, time that they didn't have. But sometimes, a trip to the city was necessary for things they couldn't obtain on their own.  
  
Their source of water was the stream that ran through the mountain. But the cold had frozen the pipes. It had only happened once before. Winters of this area weren't usually brutally cold. This winter season was a definite exception. She was lucky to have bought a lot of bottled water on her last trip. She couldn't shower, but at least she wouldn't die of thirst.  
  
Piccolo's eyes slowly opened as he came to an unsure thought. He had been thinking about the things that Niko had told him. This time, she had told the truth. He replayed the words in his head, trying to gather some additional information through her words, as if they held an encrypted message. This unsure thought, he thought it stupid, but it filled him with curiosity. He wasn't even sure if it was appropriate. But it couldn't hurt to ask, could it? "Niko?" he asked, breaking the silence without looking in her direction.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in return, continuing to stir the soup she was preparing. She hadn't completely heard the question, still engulfed in her own thoughts.  
  
"You don't have to answer, but I was thinking about what you had told me," he said, causing Niko to interrupt her activities. "When those men... did that to you... you didn't get pregnant? I mean, you don't have a ten-year-old child that I don't know about walking around somewhere, do you?" he finished.  
  
"He would only be eight years old, thank you very much. And no, I didn't get pregnant. I made sure of that," she answered, slightly insulted at his misjudgment of her age. But she quickly forgot it. It was a common mistake. She had to admit she did look a bit older than she actually was.  
  
"You made sure?" he asked, more confused and curious than before.  
  
*I have mental abilities like you wouldn't believe,* she replied mentally, a large smirk gracing her face. Piccolo was almost thrown off balance at the sudden invasion of his mind. He stood and faced Niko with a greatly surprised expression.   
  
"You're telepathic!!!" he shouted in confusion rather than anger.  
  
"And telekinetic," she added with pride, releasing the wooden spoon from her hand and proceeding to move it with her mind. Soon after her pride was replaced with anger. 'Damnit, Niko. There you go being idiotic again. Sure, tell him about your powers, why don't you? And while you're at it, why not write him a frikin' book TELLING HIM EVERYTHING!!!!' she raised her voice at herself. She knew that she did these things sometimes. She couldn't help it. She was very proud of her abilities, and most of the time her pride clouded her better judgment. "Um, heh. I was born with the ability. It took me quite a while to learn how to use it and improve on it," she lied nervously. Piccolo saw through her statement and grunted in disapproval. He was getting tired of being lied to, even if it was for his own protection.  
  
"Whatever. But I don't see what that has to do with what happened. Or rather, what didn't happen."  
  
"Well I just mentally moved their sperm in the wrong direction, so there was no possible way I could get pregnant. Thank God, too," she stated with a disgusted shiver. Piccolo was amazed; both at the fact that she had this ability and that she didn't seem to mind speaking on the subject of her abuse. Probably because she liked to explain the capabilities she had, no matter the subject of discussion.   
  
After a long awkward pause, Piccolo returned to his meditation. Niko continued her cooking, this time stirring the soup herself.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Outside, not too far away, Gohan had taken his little brother, Goten, out to play in what little snow had fell the night before. He gasped as he was caught off guard by a flying snowball, and cringed as he felt the freezing snow crawl down the back of his neck. Seeking revenge, he bent down and picked up a handful of snow with his glove-covered hands. "Take this you little punk," he called to his three-year-old brother and launched his ready snowball at his target.   
  
Soon they had wondered far away from home, taking their snowball fight into a large clearing on the outskirts of the woods. Just as they were about to launch another barrage of snowballs at each other, Gohan stopped. In the distance, he could see smoke escaping from the chimney of a small house. This was irrelevant. He could feel Piccolo's ki. This excited him to no end. He hadn't seen Piccolo in so long. He didn't wonder what he was doing in this house instead of out in the woods... alone, nor did he feel Goten's snowball that had hit him on the side of his face. Quickly he grabbed his little brother and flew in the direction of the house, knocking on the door at his arrival.   
  
Upon hearing the unexpected knock on the door, both Piccolo and Niko tensed. They quickly stopped what they were doing and stalked to the door carefully. They vaguely recognized the ki they felt, but knowing their enemies, anything was possible. Niko reached for the door handle and quickly opened it, assuming a fighting stance. She relaxed as she saw their intruder gasp with surprise and stumble backward into the snow.   
  
"G... Gohan!?!" came Piccolo's words.   
  
"Yeah, heh, sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you or anything. I just felt your ki and came to see you. It's been a long time hasn't it?" he said, getting up and brushing the snow off his clothes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, really," he continued, turning to Niko. However, she only halfway heard his apology, more concerned with Gohan's shy accomplice. She knelt down so that they were at eye level with each other.   
  
"And who might you be?" she asked happily, showing a smile.   
  
Sensing her gentleness, Goten stepped out from behind his brother's leg. "I'm Goten," he stated in his high-pitched childish voice, bowing slightly.   
  
"And I am Niko. Very nice to meet you, young sir," she said, returning his bow jokingly.   
  
He giggled and replied, "You're silly."  
  
"I'll show you silly," she remarked with false offense and began to tickle his sides. He laughed uncontrollably while struggling to break free from her torture. She was amazed at the amount of strength he exerted for a child of his age. 'Must be his Saiyan blood,' she thought. After bringing him to tears, she released him, allowing him to stumble back out into the snow.  
  
"You're not silly, you're mean!" he shouted and playfully threw a snowball in her direction. She looked away, allowing it to hit her on the shoulder. "Alright Goten," she shouted back, standing, "you asked for it!!" Once again Goten had engaged himself in a snowball fight, Niko willfully playing along. Piccolo and Gohan watched in amazement at the scene before them. That is, Piccolo watched in amazement. Gohan was more confused than anything else.   
  
Gohan had never seen someone take so quickly to a child that wasn't his or her own. But then again, he could understand this in Goten's case. Goten was so laid back and carefree. He was always laughing and playing around with everything. Gohan could remember seeing him sad only once or twice. His mother had said that Goku had been the same way when he was young. So innocent, so fun loving, and very adventurous. He missed his father so much. He longed more and more everyday to see him, to hear his voice again. It had been so long since he had left. It seemed to him like an eternity.   
  
As Gohan became captured by thoughts of his father, Piccolo still stood with a stunned expression on his face. Niko had amazed him yet again. She was altogether a different person. She was... happy. He had never seen such an emotion from her. Not much different from he, the only expression she wished to show was seriousness and scorn. Occasionally, sadness and depression broke through it all, but never happiness. Never once. Now, she was actually smiling, making her even more beautiful than before. And she laughed... creating such a sweet melody for his ears. It was then that he figured out one of her deepest secrets.  
  
She yearned more than anything to have children of her own. It was so obvious. She immediately connected in some strange way with Goten. There could be no explanation, no other way to give reason for her reactions. She would be complete if only she could have children. But could it be possible? She loved her life of near solitude. She wouldn't go out and find someone she loved enough to start a family with. Then, of course, there was himself. The thought rolled over and over in his mind. They didn't exactly love each other, but couldn't he help her bring a child into this world? With a mental grunt, he pushed the thought away. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to do such a thing. He would feel responsible for the child, and would need to play a major part in its life. He couldn't just abandon something like this, no matter how capable Niko was of raising a child on her own. And he wasn't ready for such a commitment in his life, not yet. Trying to forget the subject matter, he returned to his conversation with Gohan.   
  
"You've grown a great deal, both body and soul, since I have seen you last. You must be what, fifteen now?" he asked.  
  
"Sixteen," Gohan corrected, fixing his gaze back onto Niko and Goten.   
  
"You have become quite the father figure haven't you? You've barely taken you eyes off of him since you've been here," he commented.   
  
"Maybe it's not him that I'm looking at," he stated with a slight smile. Then suddenly realizing his mistake, he tried to re-word his statement. "I mean, not that I was looking at her. I just..." he stammered.  
  
Piccolo held up a hand to stop him from going any further. "Don't worry, you said nothing wrong. She isn't my mate, not really, though I would protect her with my life, as I would you," he spoke, serious as always. Both their gazes lingered on the two figures playing in the snow. After a few moments, the silence was once again broken by Piccolo. "You know, I wouldn't mind testing your improved fighting skills. What do you say to a spar?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow.  
  
Gohan hesitated with a sigh, keeping his eye on Goten. "Don't worry," Piccolo assured. "I'm sure he'll be fine with her. She's not dangerous." 'At least I hope not,' he thought. "Nevertheless, I don't think you could possibly separate those two."  
  
A smile growing on his face, Gohan finally responded. "You're probably right. Alright, I accept," he said with happiness, glad to finally get a chance to spar with his mentor once more. "But I have to warn you, you might not be able to keep up with an accomplished fighter such as myself," he finished, projecting his chest outward.   
  
"I think puberty has destroyed your mind, kid. But we shall see who is keeping up with who once it begins," he explained, leaping into the air, followed closely by Gohan. As they flew off Niko and Goten paused in their activities.   
  
"Where is brother going?" Goten asked desperately. Niko, unable to answer the toddler's question, watched in confusion as they flew away. Piccolo glanced back at her, mentally sending her the message reassuring her that they would be back soon.   
  
"Don't worry, Goten. They'll be back soon. You can stay with me in the meantime. What do you say to us going inside and me making us some nice, warm cocoa? Okay?"  
  
"Yea, cocoa!!" he exclaimed, patting his tiny gloved hands together and taking her hand to follow her inside.  
  
  
  
  
**  
UH OH!! Do I sense a little... love triangle going on? Piccolo has some competition? Maybe, maybe not. And I intentionally created a slip of words in this chapter. Did you catch it? Oh well, it's not the end of the world if you didn't.  
  
Yeah, okay. The ending is kinda, well... bleh. But I finally found a way to split the chapter. It'll give me a chance to build on some of the relationships going on. Well, the final chapters of part one are finally approaching! Both the identity of the mysterious stranger and Niko's secret are revealed!! But they've both kind of been put off b/c of this new chapter. And hopefully it'll be worth the wait. Review and tell me what you think. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Luv y'all lots! - NaK 


	10. Winter's End, New Beginning

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.   
  
  
Chapter Ten - Winter's End, New Beginning  
  
  
  
After their surprisingly close spar came to an end, Piccolo and Gohan flew back in the direction of Niko's house. Upon arriving, Gohan politely excused himself and said something along the lines of his mother would kill him for keeping Goten out this late. Niko told him to explain that the whole thing was entirely her fault, and that both he and Goten were welcome in her home at anytime.   
  
Later that night, Piccolo once again hovered by the warm fire while Niko rested on the couch. She lay on her stomach, watching the flicker of the fire. Sighing rather loudly, though not intentionally, she buried her face deeper into her arms. Piccolo cracked an eye open in her direction. He could tell she was in one of her depressed moods again. He also noticed that this emotion appeared more frequently every day. Without thinking much of it before he spoke, he broke the deafening silence. "You want children, don't you?" he asked in his usual monotone.  
  
Again she sighed, only this time with more despair. "I don't see the point in much of anything anymore," she said, a slight sign of irritation in her voice. Perhaps it was impatience.   
  
The emotion was contagious. "Don't you give me that crap again. I don't want to hear it. And I certainly don't want a repeat of last night. You got me?" he demanded.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she grunted. "You don't have any idea about what goes on in my head. You don't know anything about me. And still you sit there and tell me how I should act. Were you always this way, or is this a recently developed bad habit?"  
  
Piccolo growled back at her. "The only reason I don't know anything about you is because you don't tell me!! You're calling ME a hypocrite; you should take a look in the mirror."   
  
"Well, what about you, Mr. 'I don't tell anyone anything about my own self, but I'll pry as hard as I can into others'!?! You haven't told me a damned thing about yourself. And I don't ask because I know you wouldn't tell me if I did. You thrive off your privacy, and I have the decency not to invade it. Why can't you give me that same courtesy?" she screamed at him, rising from the couch.  
  
"Because I'm not hiding anything! And lies don't escape my lips every time I speak. I haven't lied to you ONCE! I just neglect to tell you anything about me when it's none of your business!" he shouted back, taking a standing position as well.  
  
"My life is none of your business either!" she protested.  
  
"It is when men I don't even know are trying to kill me and destroy my planet because of you. I think I have a right to know why the hell I'm fighting for my life when I've done nothing!"  
  
"WELL I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING EITHER!!!" she cried and fell back to the couch, burying her face in her hands. The sobs racked furiously at her body. "I haven't even fought someone that I didn't absolutely have to," she started to say through her blubbering. "I've done nothing to them. They want me dead simply because I was born. Because I'm... different."   
  
"What do you mean... you're different?" he asked calming his voice. It only made her cry harder.  
  
"I can't tell you. I couldn't bear to risk it," she replied trying to calm her vicious weeping.   
  
"Niko, they're already after me too. There's no use in hiding it from me anymore. Just tell me. No one else will know."  
  
"You will know," she said to him with saddened eyes, stray tears still escaping from them. After a moment she continued. "You don't understand. I'm both ashamed and proud at the same time. My heart is continuously conflicting with my mind. I never know with which one to side. My heart wants me to tell you, but my mind knows I can't. It wouldn't matter either way. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"What wouldn't I understand? Niko you can't keep eluding this. You're going to have to tell me!" he said, raising his voice once again.   
  
"You know nothing of what you speak! Have you any idea at all of what it's like to see every single person you ever loved killed right before your very eyes? To see their pain, their anguish, and not be able to do anything about it? To achieve everything anyone could possibly dream of, and then have it all taken away? To have your family taken away from you? Do you have any idea what that's like? DO YOU!?!?!"  
  
"I never had a family! Is that what you want to hear? I never had a father, a mother, siblings. NOTHING! I've been completely and utterly alone since the day I was born. I couldn't even have a life of my own. I was born with this hate for someone I didn't know and yet knew all too well. Born with memories of events I didn't experience. Forced to live alone in the woods with no one to depend on beside myself. Is this what you wanted to hear? ARE YOU SATISFIED?!?" he screamed at her with such fierceness that she was actually moving away from him. She stared at him, appalled at his words. She had never thought that he could have been going through as much pain as she was. She was selfish sometimes, thinking that no other life could be as terrible as hers. Now, she saw that she was wrong. And that he was the better person. He didn't let his past effect his future. He used it to make him stronger. She was overcome with remorse, for she could not see through her own pity for herself. She was about to utter an apology, but saw that Piccolo had already left through the front door.   
  
  
After a couple of days, Piccolo had still not returned. Niko had been pacing her living room for hours deciding if she should go look for him or not. What if they had captured him? Or even managed to kill him? But on the other hand, he was probably meditating out in the woods somewhere, mad as hell at her. Again, her heart and mind were conflicted, each one fighting for the win. Finally, not caring anymore, she headed out her door and took to the air, searching for Piccolo's ki. Her heart had won.  
  
Upon arriving at his place of meditation, she apologized and asked him if he would come back. After he refused, she promptly told him that there would be no more lies ever again. That she promised him. However she neglected to inform him that she still wasn't telling him anything. But she wasn't going to lie to him, just not tell him, as he had done to her. "And besides," she added, "you wouldn't have anyone to train with, and the threat is still out there." Piccolo didn't like the idea of going back, but he thought that perhaps she was right. Niko was an exceptional training partner. She had endurance like he had never seen before. He had to at least admit that. He complied and followed her back to the house. They both agreed not to dwell on the past, to only be concerned with their futures. But Piccolo's heart still yearned to uncover her secret.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The days passed quickly, and the weeks even faster. Each night Piccolo stayed with her. Not necessarily in the same room, but nonetheless, he was there. He kept a watch on her, to make sure she didn't try to hurt herself again. And she looked after him, making sure that he wasn't taken capture... or worse. But no threats came. Soon enough, winter had ended and summer was on it's way again. Gohan's visits had become more frequent. By now, he was practically a member of the household. Now that more food could be harvested, Niko sometimes invited him to stay and eat dinner on most nights. She had become quite attached to him. He wasn't as anti-social as Piccolo. He was most of the time in a good mood and talking about numerous things. She always enjoyed his company, and the feeling was likewise.  
  
At night, they would sit on the couch together while Piccolo meditated nearby, blocking out their conversation. They talked about everything imaginable. Conversations included science, times past (although not Niko's), the many wonders of space, their beliefs, their hopes, their dreams, and countless other things. Niko also told him of their current situation. Gohan instinctively insisted on helping. After a long disagreement, Niko finally agreed, seeing that there was no way of changing his mind.   
  
During the days, all three of them trained together. Sometimes they teamed up and went two against one. Other times, one of them would take a break while the other two fought. Piccolo had noticed that when Gohan and Niko trained together, it was so invigorated. Even when Gohan transformed to Super Saiyan, she was able to keep up easily, and even push him at times. To most, it looked like two animals ripping at each other's throats. But to a select few, it was a passionate art. Their movements were so smooth and effortless; a true sign of experienced fighters.   
  
In addition to building strength, they also traded some signature moves. Gohan demonstrated the Kamehameha, Solar Flare, and numerous other moves. Piccolo showed her the basics of the Mesenko and Special Beam Cannon attacks. She wasn't able to execute them all, but she got the hang of most of them. Then Niko proudly performed some of her own signature moves. Most were just typical blasts, although they all were capable of doing great damage, no matter the opponent. "Now this one is a little something I have created myself," she beamed with her glowing eyes. "But you'll be able to see the extent of its power if I had something to compare it to. Gohan would you do the honors?"  
  
"Do what honors?" he asked slightly confused.  
  
"Release the biggest Kamehameha wave you can manage. But once released, that's it. Don't feed it any additional ki, got it?" she demanded.  
  
"Alright, you got it," he replied and flew off so that a distance of fifty feet stood between them. He took his fighting stance with his hands in front of him, his wrists together. "Ka... Meh... Ha..." he began, now bringing his hands to his right side. "MEH......" he screamed, gathering all the energy he could. Finally, after collecting all the energy he could bear to muster, he released his massive attack. "HAAAAA!"   
  
Niko waited only moments after he released his blast to make her move. Holding her arms upward into the air, she spun around many times in a perfect circle. Small bursts of lightning surrounded her as the light that emitted from her hands grew larger. "KIROKINAMEH!!!" she shouted in a quick ramble of speech, stopping abruptly to face Gohan and release her attack as well. Both Gohan and Piccolo watched as her purple shaded blast pushed the Kamehameha wave backward. Gohan was barely able to dodge it at its amazing speed.  
  
"Whoa!!" came Gohan's surprised words. "You have GOT to show me how to do that! That was so awesome. It's even more powerful than the Kamehameha! How in the world did you manage to come up with it?"  
  
"Practice, I guess. I could show you, but it'll probably take some time," she offered.  
  
"Yeah, great!" he exclaimed. "When do we start?"  
  
"Tomorrow I guess. I think it's time for us to call it a day. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"What about you? Will you be joining us tomorrow?" she asked, directing her question at Piccolo.   
  
"No thank you," he stated dryly. "I have more important things to do than have some girl teach me a trick."   
  
"Are we a little... jealous?" she teased.  
  
"Hmph," he grunted and turned away from both of them. Niko only winked at Gohan.   
  
"Come on guys. Let's go," she said, taking flight toward her house. Gohan followed close behind. After a while, Piccolo also flew in the same direction. As they arrived, Gohan once again explained that he had better get home and do some studying. With their good-byes said, Gohan leapt into the air in the direction of his home. Niko went inside, followed by Piccolo.  
  
"Ugh, it's so hot in here! The stupid air conditioner isn't working. Piece of crap," she said trying to fan herself off. Piccolo noticed that the sweat was literally dripping off of her. Her body looked tired, more so than it should have been. With her kind of skills, she shouldn't have been this physically exhausted. But she was right, it was extremely hot in the house. But he ignored her comment and sat on the couch, which had by then been moved back to its regular place on the opposite wall of the fireplace. Without another word, and unnoticed by Piccolo she walked out the back door and headed into the woods.   
  
It had been several minutes later when Piccolo noticed that there wasn't the usual sounds from Niko coming from anywhere in the house. Had she left without him noticing? He couldn't feel her ki nearby, but then again, he usually never felt it. It annoyed him to an immeasurable extent. Then that same pang of fear crept over his body. Had she gone to the waterfall again? But why? She hadn't been in one of her depressed moods lately. After searching the house and finding nothing, he headed straight into the woods on the course to the waterfall.  
  
Just as he had suspected, she was there. But relief comforted his body as he saw that it wasn't the same situation as before. This time she was bathing. He noticed her training clothes had been discarded and lay in a pile along the bank. She was cooling off directly under the fall of the water, letting the pressure of its impact relieve her body of tension. Such pressure would have crushed any normal person, but she continued to bask in it. The water, coming up just above her more personal areas, flowed all over her naked body, down her back, over her firm breasts, down her muscular arms, everywhere. He found himself aroused at such a sight. Her body was so... so indescribable to him. He tried to respectively look away, but was unable to do so, her body drawing him to her.  
  
She was unknowingly seducing him. She moved her hands along the curves of her body, making him hungrier for her. Her tanned skin glistened in the rays of the sun, causing him such pleasure at the mere sight of her. His hormones were raging. His passion grew, as did his erection. He watched until he could stand it no longer. Removing his own clothing, he dove into the water, unheard over the rush of water.  
  
He remained underwater until he was positioned behind her. He slowly emerged from the water, sliding his hands from her hips until they came to her breasts. Although startled at first, Niko quickly realized that her imposer was Piccolo. Now that he was standing firmly behind her, still massaging her breasts, she slanted her head backward to let it rest on his chest and exposed her neck to him. Taking his chance, he lapped at the water that still flowed down her neck. He could still faintly taste the saltiness of her sweat. It was almost like candy to him. He moved his lips along her neck until they reached her mouth in a harsh and passionate kiss, all the while sliding one of his hand down to feel in between her legs.   
  
As his fingers entered her, he could immediately feel the heat emitting from her. Her moans of pleasure escaped into his mouth as his digits continuously moved in and out of her. He allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, and met it with his own.   
  
Noticing his hard member on the small of her back, she took it into her hand and massaged it aggressively. He almost lost concentration as the violent wave of pleasure overtook his body. His hormones were sent into overdrive and he could no longer control himself. As he picked her up out of the water, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He then turned and nearly slammed her body into the wall of rock behind them, his manhood forcing itself into her on impact. She screamed in pleasure as once again a wave of pain and gratification racked her body. He wasn't intentionally hurting her, but he couldn't contain the raw ardor that burned inside him.   
  
Pushing her body further against the rocks, he fiercely made love to her until he finally climaxed, sending his hot liquid into her body. But he still wanted more. He continued, only this time becoming softer and more sensual, taking his time to please her. Her screams became soft moans, only getting mildly louder near her climaxes. Now and then, he would bring their lips together in more harsh and fervent kisses. Then he would slowly move his lips back to her neck and occasionally down to suck on one of her erect nipples.   
  
After a long while, he could feel the grip of her legs loosening as her body began to grow tired. She was probably still tired from her training. With one final thrust he pulled away from her, causing her to collapse in his arms. He returned to the bank and set her down carefully. He gathered up both of their clothes and once again scooped her up into his arms. He lifted off the ground and flew back to Niko's home. Going through the back door, he carried her to her bedroom and set her comfortably on the bed, covering her still-naked body with the sheets.  
  
"You rest. I'll leave you to yourself... for now," he said with his familiar smirk.  
  
"Will you stay with me? Please?" she asked softly.  
  
Not being able to resist her, he pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed with her. He pulled his arm around her waist and brought her closer. "Will you rest now?" he questioned.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm," she faintly replied. Almost immediately, she was asleep. He looked down at her beautiful face and lightly brushed a strand of hair away. While she slept, he meditated at her side. Continuously thinking 'What If?'.   
  
  
  
  
Pronunciation Guide:  
  
Kirokinameh: kee-row-kee-nah-may   
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Okay, that's all for now. Expect the next chapter soon. I've been dying to write this one, and it's finally come! I'm so excited. It's one of the turning points of the story (very suspenseful, or at least I hope to make it that way). Hopefully, you'll like it. But until that time, review and tell me how you like it so far. Later everyone! -NaK 


	11. Victory at Last

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.   
  
  
Chapter Eleven - Victory at Last  
  
  
  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since their second 'encounter' at the waterfall. Since then both Niko and Piccolo had opened up more to each other, not about their past, but about what was to come. What they hoped to achieve, and what might develop between them in the future. Niko still refused to tell him everything about her past, though she did let a few things slide now and then. And although her cared for her, he still wasn't totally sure if she was a danger to the planet or not.   
  
His dream still irked at him, taunting the back of his mind. He distinctively saw that man hovering above all that destruction. It had to be a vision of the future, he was sure of it. And if this so-called 'man' had anything to do with Niko, she could be behind all of it as well. After all, her body was not in all the carnage that he saw. Of course, it could have been overlooked, but this fact failed to reassure him. With all this blank space, he couldn't fully trust her. This huge blank was holding them back from each other.  
  
He had noticed that for the past couple of days, she had been acting somewhat strangely, severely out of her usual character. She would complain about every little thing, no matter how small. The sun was shining too brightly, it was too hot, it was too cold, or it was too stuffy. There was always something to complain about. He expected her to complain about in what direction the grass grew next. She seemed tired all the time, probably because she couldn't get enough sleep at night. She would toss and turn every night as he lay beside her, trying to get sleep of his own. It annoyed him to no end, but he was also concerned that she wasn't comfortable. Sometimes she had uncontrollable episodes of sneezing and coughing. She wasn't eating as much either. She would still cook enough for Gohan to eat, but she would barely touch her own food. She looked awful too. Her eyes were droopy from lack of sleep, and her muscles were weakened. But she refused to stay away from her training, although she was continuing to grow more sluggish every day.  
  
He couldn't figure it out. She explained that she was probably sick. Although she didn't get sick often, when she did, the symptoms were always the same. Piccolo had finally talked her into staying at home to rest instead of training every day, though it wasn't easy.   
  
One morning, as he was coming back from his morning meditation to check up on her, a note that hung on the door held him back. He snatched it off the door and stood there reading, or trying to read it. He couldn't understand English, although he could speak it. He was never taught how to read it. But Kami had studied some on the language, and was able to understand most of it. It read:  
  
Piccolo,  
  
I've gone to the doctor to see about this stupid cold, or virus, or whatever it is I've got. It shouldn't have lasted this long. It never has before. I don't know of any doctors in the city, but I'm sure I'll find one once I get there. Everything will be fine.  
  
We need to talk... about everything. I think it's time that you knew. I've also got a surprise for you. I hope that you'll like it. Wait for me while I'm gone. I'll try to return as soon as I can. But until then, please stay and wait for me. I desperately need to talk with you.   
  
Sincerely Yours,  
Niko  
  
He crumpled the letter in his hand. The largest smirk he had ever shown now appeared across his face. It was almost a smile. He hadn't cared about all the other words; he had forgotten them as soon as he read them. But the one sentence that he couldn't... that he wouldn't ever forget was 'I think it's time that you knew'. Finally. Finally, he would know. She was going to tell him. He was finally going to get what he had yearned for after so long. With the thoughts of victory still plaguing his mind, he went inside to wait.   
  
After an hour had passed, Niko had still not returned. The anticipation was killing him. He couldn't stay still. He had to get up and walk around or do something every few minutes. He felt slightly ashamed that he was acting like a child about to receive his birthday present, but he couldn't contain his emotions. Luckily for him, no one was around to see him. He tried to calm himself, thinking that he if had waited this long, surely he could wait a while longer.   
  
He tried to think of what she could have been holding back all this time. What she couldn't bear to tell him before, but was so eager to tell him now. The possibilities rushed his mind, but none made sense to him. He wished that she would hurry back so all his thoughts could be put to rest by the truth. The truth? She was going to tell him the truth this time, wasn't she? Surely she wouldn't lie to him, again. He didn't know everything about her, but he knew enough to be sure that she wasn't one to break promises. And she had promised him that there would be no more lies. She wouldn't lie this time. He could feel it.   
  
Another hour had passed and there was no sign of Niko. He was growing impatient. It would help if he could feel her ki. At least that way, he would know if she was safe. He couldn't stand it anymore. Half of him was wondering if she had been hurt. He wouldn't know what to do if something had happened to her. But his other half was irritated at her. She should have been back by now. What was taking her so long?  
  
He thought that perhaps Dende could help him find her. He was guardian after all. Waiting only a few more minutes to see if she would return, he left the house and headed for the Lookout. As he flew, he kept a sharp eye on all his surroundings, making sure he caught Niko if she was on her way back. But again, there was no sign of her.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Niko had been waiting in the small waiting room of the doctor's office for over an hour. She hadn't made an appointment, so she was waiting for a cancellation in the schedule. She was lucky enough to find Gohan when she arrived in the city. He had come to buy groceries, and offered to take her to the doctor's office himself. He had said that he would take her to their family doctor, adding that the patients were always treated well. She agreed to go with him, but once there, she explained that she wanted to go in alone. After he was assured that this was what she wanted, he left, telling her to take care of herself, and went about his business.   
  
For an hour, she sat there, hoping that she would get waited on soon. Although she didn't notice through her sneezing, coughing, and head throbbing, she was in a worse condition than anyone else there. But still, all the others went before her. Finally, after what seemed forever, a sweet, round-faced nurse opened the door to the hall of examination rooms. "Niko Luminos?" she asked, searching the room. Niko quietly stood and walked toward the nurse who then led her back into one of the examination rooms. She took down her symptoms and other information on the chart she carried. She strapped a strange-looking device Niko's her arm that took her blood pressure. After she recorded the proper reading, she retrieved the thermometer from a drawer on the opposite side of the room. She placed the round object over Niko's ear that quickly detected her temperature.   
  
"Goodness, you have a temperature of 104!!" the nurse exclaimed. "You should have come to the doctor sooner, dear."  
  
"Yeah, well it feels like one hundred and six," Niko tiredly stated. "Usually it barely gets over one hundred. But it also usually goes away before now. This is worse than any virus I've ever had. I thought there might be something else causing this."  
  
"Probably so. Has anything else been unusual from your other viruses?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't keep any food down. I throw everything back up. And I can't get any sleep. I've tried to rest, but I'm always tired no matter what I do."  
  
"Alright, I'll go get the doctor right away. He'll probably need a blood sample," she explained. Niko willing outstretched her arm for the nurse to take her blood. As she left, the nurse once again stated that she would return with the doctor as fast as she could.  
  
As she waited, Niko laid back on the cushioned examination table. She wasn't able to stay comfortable long. A large stomach cramp sent a wave of pain through her weary body. Some of the pain was from hunger; the other was pain from the virus she had been fighting for weeks.   
  
Soon after, the doctor and the nurse entered her room. In his hand, the doctor held the blood tests, a strange distorted expression on his wrinkled face. "Oh God... what is it? What's wrong" she asked with wide eyes, pure fear piercing her voice.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Upon his arrival at the Lookout, Piccolo could see that Popo was outside, watering the plants as usual. "Excuse me Mr. Popo, but where is Dende. I need to speak with him immediately," he asked, trying to be polite through his urgency.  
  
"Why hello, Piccolo! I didn't expect to see you here today. Such a pleasant surprise!" replied the dark, round man.  
  
"Yes, yes. Whatever. Now could you please tell me where Dende is," he demanded.  
  
"Oh, well Dende has a visitor right now. I'm afraid he won't be able to speak to you at this moment. But if you are willing to wait, I would gladly get you some water or anything else you might need," he answered.  
  
"What do you mean he has a 'visitor'? Is Gohan..."  
  
"No, it's not Gohan," Mr. Popo interrupted. "I've never seen them before. But Dende seemed to know who they were."  
  
"What did they look like?" Piccolo asked, his curiosity racing.  
  
"I couldn't really get a good look at them. I'm guessing it was a man, distinguishing from their build. He said nothing, so I'm still not sure whether they were male or female. He wore a heavy black cloak with a hood that hid his face, so I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of his face."  
  
Piccolo's eyes grew wide with astonishment as he heard Mr. Popo speak. It was him, that son of a bitch that had haunted his dreams for so long. That coward who never had the courage to show his face. The solitary soul that had annoyed him beyond all reason. He was here. And his time had come. His identity WOULD be known. Piccolo swore to it. Without another word to Popo, Piccolo took off inside the large building.   
  
He headed toward the main room. It was the largest room of the building and it was here that Dende stayed most of the time. That is, when he wasn't in Kami's old study. After bursting into the vast room, he saw that no one was there. With a disappointed and angry grunt, he hurried to the study. Once again there was no one in site. His rage growing, he recklessly searched through all the rooms. And in each one he found nothing. He was about to search more outside, or ask Mr. Popo if they had come outside when his sharp Namekian ears picked up on voices. They were faint and indistinguishable, muffled by the walls that stood in between. He pressed his ear against the wall, trying to allow himself to hear more clearly.   
  
"I'm terrified. I'm terrified for both of them. You don't understand. I don't know if I can do this!" came the muffled voice, still unable to be differentiated.   
  
"You have to... for everyone. For him. Don't be afraid. No harm will come to either of them. Just do it," Dende spoke.  
  
It was him. That 'thing' was in there at this very moment speaking to Dende. Without thinking about why Dende would be speaking to such a cowardice creature, he searched his surroundings and found that the voices had to have been coming from a side room. Once again, he ran toward the main room at the edge of the lookout. As he entered, he rushed straight to his right, toward a small door in the corner of the room. He burst through it as soon as he arrived, and just as suspected HE was there. Under his cloak, he tensed in fear and took off through the opposite door. He ran blindly through the wide corridors of the building, having no idea where he was going. He rushed into rooms, coming out their doors on the opposite sides. All the while, an excited Piccolo followed, adrenaline flowing through his veins. 'Yes my little coward. Run. Run and try to get away. Like a rat in a cage, there's nowhere to hide. So run... while you can,' he thought to himself. He wasn't paying attention to anything else except the task at hand. He couldn't hear Dende's cries of protest from behind him.  
  
As his prey came to a fork in the long halls and turned right, Piccolo went left. He knew the lookout better than anyone, except maybe Popo. Nonetheless, he was about to walk right into Piccolo's trap. When Piccolo finished making his way through the hallways, he stood behind a plant outside... and waited.   
  
Soon the shadowed figure emerged from the building, taking one final look behind him to make sure Piccolo hadn't caught up with him. But he was mistaken. Piccolo leapt into the air after him, grabbing his cloak from behind. As he detached the hood from the rest of his cloak, Piccolo's face twisted in sheer perplexity at the face of the wide-eyed person staring back at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Ooooh, cliffhanger. I don't get to use them often, but when I finally do, they're torturing. Can you guess who the mysterious stranger is? I tried to throw you off a bit here and there... and everywhere. I wanted this to be a total surprise, although it probably won't turn out that way. Oh well. I'll try not to make this too agonizing and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Review and see if you can guess who it is!! -NaK 


	12. Revelations

The Mystery Within  
Part I - Prelude to Terror  
  
  
by namek kaia  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences.   
  
  
**Author's Note** Okay, just another little note. To preserve the depths of Gohan and Dende's friendship, Dende is also older, about the same age as Gohan. Just so you know. I'll let you get back to the story now. Enjoy!! And hopefully you'll be as surprised as I had intended. ^_~   
  
  
Chapter Twelve - Revelations  
  
  
  
At long last, Dende had finally made his way outside. As he saw the scene above, his heart fell. 'Oh God no,' he thought fearfully to himself. "Piccolo! It's not what you think!! Everything can be explained!" Dende shouted from the large tiled floor.   
  
But Piccolo hadn't heard him. He became breathless at the sight before him. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? The person he had trusted with his secrets, his feelings, had betrayed him. He felt his heart deteriorate. He pulled back, confused and hurt; an indescribable look of pain lay across his face.  
  
"W...Why?" he managed, still trying to muster words.  
  
No reply came. Only more silence.  
  
"Tell me!!! How could you do this to me?!? Why would you do this to me?!? Why would you betray me like this? Do you have any idea how long I've waited to break the neck of the person that hid his face behind that hood? And it's YOU!?!?" he shrieked, finally finding words. The tears were stinging at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
"I... I'm sorry," the words came, and so did the tears.   
  
"Of course you are. You're always sorry aren't you? That's all you're good for, right? Being sorry?!" he screamed, becoming more angry by the second.  
  
"Piccolo... I... I didn't mean to... I mean... I was going to tell you, I swear."  
  
"Oh, shove it Niko!!! I don't want to hear your shit anymore," he shouted angrily.  
  
"Piccolo, please let me explain," she pleaded.  
  
"Why? So you can tell me MORE lies? Fuck it, Niko. Just leave."  
  
"Piccolo, PLEASE!!" she shrieked with all her might, her voice changing its pitch in mid-plea. Her sobs becoming violent coughs as she doubled over from the pain. She couldn't lose him, not now. She had lost everything already. Was it even possible for her to lose more? If she lost Piccolo, it would surely bring her to destruction. Without him, who would save her? Who would prevent her from jumping then? No one would be there to steady her after the fall. But there was no use in suicide now. She wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it.  
  
All that she went through, she went through for him. She had promised herself that she would never love another ever again. But she couldn't fight her emotions for him. He was strong, stronger than any other she had cared about. He would have been able to take care of himself against the men that sought her death. He would survive it all. And because of this, she suffered the pain for him. The agony that racked her body, she endured it for him. So she found herself in a position that was unable to be broken. That is, until now.   
  
With his face stone, Piccolo stared at her with cold eyes of hate. They bore into her like daggers, piercing her very soul. All his sympathy, all his care for her had vanished, locked away in the place where he kept the rest of his pathetic emotions. All emotions except hate. That's all he felt now. That's all he would ever feel. "All you have ever spoken to me were lies. I doubt if you have ever once told me the truth. I'm advising you once, and once only, to leave... before I have to kill you."  
  
"No... Piccolo, you don't mean it."   
  
"The hell I don't!" he shouted back, charging a blast and quickly sending it in her direction. In her condition, she was barely able to swat it away. "Hmph. You're so pathetic. I can't believe that I could stand to be in the same room with a creature such as yourself."  
  
"Piccolo, stop it! You don't understand what you're doing. Just stop it right now!!" came Dende's faint words, although he was shouting, once again from the floor below.   
  
"You shut up!!" he retorted and, for the first time, looked away from Niko at the Namek below him. "I'll deal with you later!!"  
  
"Piccolo, if you'll just let me explain..."   
  
"You've explained all I need to know," he interrupted, his hatful eyes returning to her shattered frame. "I need no more of your lies, so spare me the pain of hearing them. Now GO!! Before I'm forced to make you leave!"  
  
"NO. Piccolo, you said that you cared for me. What about those nights when we gave ourselves to each other? Have you forgotten so easily? Don't you still care?" she asked, tears still flowing down her cheeks, although her sobs had faintly ceased.  
  
"I only fucked you to get closer to you," his harsh words came, her body experiencing the pain of a thousand razors upon the impact of his words. "I thought that maybe then you're secret would be revealed to me. But still, you refused me! But now I know. It's all come clear to me. You're here to destroy us all. Don't think I haven't seen it, Niko. You're disgusting frame over-looking the havoc you have wreaked. I know now what you've refused to tell me. Well go ahead!! I don't give a damn. Destroy the whole fuckin' planet, hell, the whole fuckin' universe if you can manage. Just spare me the sight of your face. It sickens me," he finished, saying the word 'sickens' with explicit disgust.  
  
"Why you... son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, now becoming angry as well.  
  
Her words sent an unspeakable streak of rage through him. His blood boiling, he sent his hand reeling backward, and then forward again, striking her hard across the face. "Don't not speak to me in such tongue, girl!!" he spat, not once regretting his actions.   
  
Dende gasped at the sudden change of events. He knew that Piccolo was furious, but he didn't expect him to go as far as to actually hit her. He wanted so much to fly up there and protect her, but knew that Piccolo would probably do worse to him than merely slap him across the face. This had to stop. If she wasn't going to tell him, then he would. He wouldn't allow her to endure any more of his rath when she hadn't done anything to deserve it.   
  
Niko raised her hand to where her face still burned from the force of the blow. Sensing Dende's thoughts through her own clouded ones of confusion, she quickly protested. * No Dende, don't! Don't you dare tell him! Don't you tell him anything! He wouldn't believe you anyway. His mind is made up. You must never let him know. Please. * she spoke mentally.   
  
* But Niko. You have to tell him. It's not right to keep it from him. * Dende objected.  
  
* Please, do as I say. He doesn't care. And neither do I. I can handle this myself. *  
  
After his final plea was rejected, Dende finally gave in to her. With one final look into Piccolo's stolid eyes, Niko flew away in the direction of her home. Piccolo slowly descended to the large floor below him, keeping his eyes on her outline as she left. Dende approached him from behind, his face firm. "I think you should reconsider your reactions," he spoke with the same firmness that was apparent on his defined features.   
  
"And I think you should go to hell!!!" Piccolo yelled, baring his fangs, and dove off the edge, flying in the opposite direction of Niko.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Her tears flowed uncontrollably then, flying off the edges of her face from her speed. She flew as fast as she could back home. Why did he have to come to the lookout? Why then? Just when she was about to leave. She guessed it was the result of her stupidity, but she HAD to talk with Dende. He had to know before anyone else knew, even Piccolo.   
  
As she reached her house, she landed as best as she could, stumbling over into the dirt from her momentum. She didn't attempt to get up. She just lay there with her face in the dirt, crying. Everything just hurt so much. Her mind was a wreck, her heart in shambles, and her body near destruction. So she continued to lie there, hoping that Piccolo had not followed her. She was sure that he hadn't, but she wasn't totally sure.  
  
Gohan could see her in the distance as she landed. He was on his way to see if she was all right, to see what the doctor had said. But then he had felt a large, but weakened ki heading in that direction. He thought she could be in danger, causing him to fly faster than before. But upon his arrival, he saw that the ki was coming from Niko. But not thinking any more about it, he quickly rushed to her side.   
  
He scooped her up in his arms and held her close. She immediately buried her face in his chest, her tears leaving stains on his shirt. "Niko, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her even closer. It pained him to see her like this, to see that she was hurt. She only shook her head, unable to speak through the pain of her continuous sobs. Not knowing what else to do, he took her inside a set her down on her bed. Sitting at her side, he stroked her tangled hair away from her face. He didn't care in what condition her body was in; to him, she would always be beautiful.  
  
"Niko, tell me what's wrong. Please," he pleaded softly.   
  
"Piccolo found out before I could tell him. He wouldn't even let me explain."  
  
"He found out before you could tell him what? About your past?" he asked, still keeping his voice soft. She nodded in response.   
  
"But he doesn't know the truth. He just thinks he knows. I tried to make him see, but he took it the wrong way. I didn't mean for it to happen this way," she explained, a few more stray tears escaping and mingling with the dirt that was still smudged on her face, creating a muddy trail in their path.  
  
"Niko, you're not making any sense to me. Tell me. Tell me everything," he said, his eyes more pleading than his voice.   
  
She looked deep into his eyes, seeing nothing but pure goodness. She had thought for hours about how exactly she was going to tell Piccolo. She had worked so hard to word it just so he would know and still not be angry. She didn't want all that work to just go to waste. And besides, she was going to have to tell someone else eventually. Who better to tell than Gohan?   
  
With a sigh she told him to get comfortable, that this could take a while. She took a moment to collect herself, and then began. This time she spoke from the heart. She never once even though about lying.   
  
"Just... before I begin. Promise that you won't be angry with me. I'm not trying to hurt anyone, I swear. Just keep an open mind when you hear it, okay?" she requested.  
  
"Of course," he replied, smiling that same warm smile that always graced his gorgeous face.   
  
"I'm not from this planet, Gohan. I'm not even human," she began, but was interrupted by Gohan's gasps of surprise. He was about to speak when Niko raised her hand to stop him. She knew what he was going to ask, and she was just about to explain her statement.   
  
"I'm from a planet called Zion. It's far away from here, galaxies from here really. It's a lot like Earth, only with a different color-scheme, so to speak. Zion is a red planet surrounded by a purple atmosphere, giving its color to both the sky and the water. The plant life remains green, strangely enough, giving the planet the look of a water-colored painting. But it's so beautiful. Not even my description could tell you the extent of its beauty.  
  
The people, however, are quite different than the planet. They are hateful, deceitful, and greedy. Always thinking of their selves. Never thinking of others, well... hardly. There are only three races that fill planet Zion, the Shen, the humans, and the Zion." Before he could ask, she continued to explain.  
  
"You see, long before I was born there was a great war on the planet, which was then called planet Xela. It was named after a legendary Goddess, according to ancient Shen beliefs. The war was mainly between the Shen and the Zions. The humans, who were mostly used for slaves, sided with their masters. They were given no choice.   
  
The Shen are a race of extrodinary intelligence and logic. You could hardly say that they have hearts except to pump blood through their bodies. But they are not a physically strong race. They use their minds to defeat their enemy. They could make you see things that aren't there, or cause you to not see things that are. They can also change their forms. They can't shape shift per say, but they are able to change their persona. Their hair color, eye color, their build, their height, anything imaginable.   
  
The Zions are a race of exceptionable strength. But they have strong hearts as well as bodies. They don't cause destruction unless they are forced to do so. Their only distinctive characteristic is their blue skin and their fiery red hair. They also have a black mark in the shape of a crescent moon at the nape of their necks. They are strongest under the full moon, thriving off of its beams of light. They hated all Shen, thinking that they were too smart for their own good. Didn't like the way that they could just invade your mind without you knowing. They just hated them. And so they tried to take the planet from them.   
  
It was a long and gruesome war. My parents told me that the death count was unbelievable. Eventually the Zions' strength overpowered the Shen's mental abilities. The leader of the Zion army named the planet after his people 'instead of some stupid fake Goddess'. That's what most Zions thought anyway. From then on, there has always been great tension between the two races. Most believe that the Shen are slowly planning to overthrow them and retake the planet. But that remains to be seen."  
  
"So which one are you? Are you a Shen or a Zion?" Gohan asked with curiosity.  
  
She sighed once again, her eyes filling with sadness, her mind whirling in confusion again. "I am neither. Yet I am both at the same time. My mother is Shen, and my father Zion," she explained. Gohan was surprised. She was a hybrid...like he was. His warm smile slowly returned to his face.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm part human and part Saiyan. I love who I am. You should feel no different," he said sweetly, stroking her face softly with his hand. She leaned her face into his hand and captured it with her own.  
  
"I know that, but you don't understand. It's not the same," she said, her statement causing his smile to fade slightly. "Because I have both Shen and Zion DNA, I take the characteristics of both, though not to the same extent as if I was fully either race. Because they are so different, almost complete opposites of each other, my body is confused. My heart continuously debates against my mind. There's also a chemical imbalance in my brain. It's what causes these viruses I have. But none have been as worse as this. The doctors say that if I don't learn to control it, it could eventually kill me."  
  
"What? How can you control something like that?" he asked in astonishment, unable to grasp what she was telling him.  
  
"I have to link my mind and my heart together somehow. My mental abilities and my strength have to be in sync with each other. It's possible, but I don't know if I can do it in time," she explained drastically.  
  
Gohan could literally feel his heart breaking. He cared so much about her. And to think that he could lose her shattered him. He reached out to her and pulled her close to him again. She wrapped her arms around him as well, closing the embrace. He pushed them both down onto the bed, still trapped in the other's arms. "I don't want to lose you," he stated, still not losing his soft tone. Niko looked up at him in confusion, as if to ask him what he meant. He held her face in his hand, caressing her cheek with his coarse thumb. "I care about you Niko. I couldn't bear to lose you," he finished, bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.   
  
Niko noticed that his kiss was very different from Piccolo's. This kiss was filled with compassion, with love, with friendship. These things Piccolo had rejected her. She thought it funny that Piccolo was at her side in this very position just weeks before. But she quickly shook all thoughts of Piccolo away. He didn't matter anymore. He didn't care for her anymore. Gohan was here now. Breaking their kiss, she smiled at him and nestled her head into his firm chest. "You're straying me from the subject. Do you want to hear this or not?" she asked, not able to keep her smile from showing.   
  
"Yes, please continue," he replied showing his own smile.  
  
"Okay. Although they loved each other deeply, because of their differences, my mother and father hid my identity. They couldn't even speak of what they thought might happen to them, not to mention me, if anyone found out. So they moved out into a desolate, but livable area of the planet. Mother had already had a child through an arranged marriage, my half-sister, Zia. But her father had died in battle, so she was taken with us. Until I was old enough to master my morphing abilities, my mother made everyone thing that I was Shen. I went to school with the other Shen children. But sometimes I morphed into my Zion form so I could train everyday with a Zion martial arts master, as the other Zion children did. We were successful in this until a small group of Zion soldiers found our house. How they managed this, I have no idea. But still they came and ransacked our home.  
  
They took our valuables and made us give them our food. Then my mother got brave and tried to fight them from taking anymore of our possessions. I tried to help her, and I was victorious for a while. Soon enough, father arrived to try and save us. But in the process I was knocked unconscious and was unable to maintain my morphed form. When my true persona appeared, the soldiers saw that I was both Zion and Shen. They became furious and took no pity on us.   
  
When I awoke, I was in a cold steel room, my arms strapped above my head. More Zion militia came into the room and beat me, almost to death. But they spared me just enough life to be able to rape me." At her last words, Niko clenched his shirt tighter in her hands. Gohan continued his attempts to comfort her, knowing that it wasn't easy for her to tell him this.  
  
"Then they left me in the cold room with no clothes and no food. Eventually I was properly taken care of, but not after they made sure I had suffered. They were using me as bait for my father. I wanted him to come and rescue me, but I prayed that he didn't dare do such a thing, knowing he wouldn't survive it. But sure enough, he came. The last thing I remember was seeing them gang him, crawling on him like flies on a dead carcass. Then I blacked out.  
  
This time when I woke, I saw my father's face smile back at me. For a moment, I thought it was all a dream, a nightmare really. But then he explained to me that we were on a ship headed for another planet, and we had barely escaped with our lives, thanks to me. He told me that I exploded with rage and caused more destruction that the war. I knew he was joking, but I got his point. I asked about my mother and sister. When his face grew somber, I knew what was coming. He told me that Zia had escaped. She had run back to her grandmother's house. He assured me he would be safe there. Then he said that mother had been killed, sometime after they had knocked me unconscious. He said that... that he had fought for her with everything he had, but he couldn't protect her. I never blamed him for her death, although I think he felt that it was his fault.  
  
We settled on the next planet. I shielded our energies so that they may not find us. I knew they would hunt us down until they were sure that we were dead. They would carry out their revenge, no matter what. Even to the death.   
  
I made a few friends. We lived peacefully there for almost a year until they found us. They destroyed everything, our home, and our ship, even my friends. They didn't deserve to die, and it's my fault that they're dead. I couldn't help them. I wasn't able to save them.   
  
We managed to find a new ship, and a new planet that wasn't very far away from the first. This time I had fallen in love for the first time. His name was Lelio, and I loved him with all my heart. He's the only other soul that I've told this story. I thought that if he knew, maybe he would leave me. I didn't want him to be killed like the rest. But his love for me held him back. He said he would never leave me. And he didn't, until they killed him too.   
  
Finally we became desperate. We put our new ship into overdrive and skipped as fast as we could through each galaxy we came upon. Until we reached Earth. On our journey we heard the stories of the magnificent fighters of this planet. Some said it was the strongest planet in the whole universe. So we took our chances here. We thought that if we were followed, the fighters of Earth would help us.   
  
As we arrived we heard more stories of how the Saiyans had nearly taken over Earth if it hadn't have been for Goku. We were able to stay here, near the woods, in peace for quite some time. Each day we trained in perparation for the Zion military that would surely come after us. Soon, we heard rumors that the evil Frieza had survived Namek's explosion and was on his way to Earth. We thought it was just talk, but father told me that I should be there if he arrives, to make sure he hadn't allied himself with any Zion forces. So I made sure that I was there when he arrived.   
  
That's when I saw all of you for the first time. You were so young back then, and so cute too. But I could tell that you weren't like any other child. You were already well on your way to becoming a warrior. I learned of the Androids just as your father did. I also trained for three years to prepare for the battle. My father's age was holding him back, so he allowed me to train on my own. By the time it had come to fight those Androids, my father and me agreed it would be best if my identity weren't revealed to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. We had managed to live on this planet for five years without any disturbance. We didn't think there would be a need to seek your help any longer. But he still wanted me to defeat the Androids if it looked as if you guys weren't able to handle them.   
  
Anyway, a while after you had defeated Cell, I felt them coming. It was a ship with a small army on board. I knew that they had come to destroy the entire planet, but this time I was determined not to let that happen. So I went to the guardian of the planet, Dende, for advise. I told him the same story I'm telling you now and he thought with my advanced training I should be able to handle them. So I fought them. But Zia was with them. I couldn't bring myself to harm her. She managed to escape with my father, and I ended up having to kill her to get him back. My father was the only thing that they hadn't taken from me, and I wasn't giving in so easily. But eventually I slipped up, and he was killed too. I had no one for a while. Then Piccolo said that he cared for me, that he would protect me with his life. And he did save me. That time I had tried to kill myself by jumping into the icy pond. He had revived me and gave me back my life. I tried to let him figure it out on his own so that I wouldn't have to tell him. I fed him these visions while he slept. But he didn't interpret them in the way I had intended. But now there's no one. No one except you," she finished clutching him tighter in hopes of bringing him closer.   
  
Gohan couldn't believe it. She had been here all that time, and no one had even had a clue. She had told him the whole story through and through. But he still felt that her soul was tormented, she still suffered. She was holding something else back. "You haven't told me everything, have you?" he asked.  
  
She cried into his chest but no tears came, she had none left. After she had mildly calmed down, she felt she was able to speak. "No, there's only one other thing."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
Okay, that's the end of part one. Sorry it was kinda long, but it had to be done. Does everything make sense now? If it doesn't, just ask or email me and I'll answer all your questions. And I left you hanging a bit, but don't ask me about that, all will be revealed soon enough. I'm taking a break from this one to start on another fic. Some things in part two need to be filled in, and I have no idea how to do it. Suggestions are welcome. Maybe a break will clear my mind a bit. Well hope you enjoyed it. Review! Review!! Review!!!   
  
Oh, and this is a little note to KaseiTomdatchi. Thank you so much for reviewing. I always enjoy your reviews. If you wouldn't mind to do so, in your next review will you please tell me your ideas about who the mysterious stranger was? Or you could just email them to me. You don't exactly have to do it, but it gives me a chance to see what some of my readers are interpreting from my writing. I'd appreciate it so much. And once again, thank you for all your support. -NaK 


	13. Life Goes On

The Mystery Within  
Part II - Torn

written by namek kaia

Disclaimer: I own nothing except original characters and attacks. And don't use them without my permission. You won't like the consequences. 

**Author's Note** Okay, just a little note before I start. I'd like to thank all the people who continue to support me throughout my writing. I know it's been a while since I've posted new chapters and it will probably continue like this until school ends. And I'd just like to thank each and every one of you for hanging in there for me. I love you all, I truly do. I don't think you quite understand the extent of inspiration that you all bring me. It's beyond explanation. And just to let you know, the chapters will also be uploaded at a slower pace because, although I know where I want this story to go, filling in the blank spots has presented itself as a rather bothersome problem. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it. Now... on with the story. ~_^ 

Chapter Thirteen - Life Goes On

Gohan streamed through the air, searching eagerly for Piccolo's ki. He was infuriated with him, which was a first. But he couldn't understand why Piccolo would do such a thing, especially when Niko needed him the most. Gohan knew that Piccolo had no way of knowing the full extent of Niko's condition, but refused to except that as some kind of excuse. He had no right to do that to her, to hurt her like he did. It was simply inexcusable. 

A new and unfamiliar wave of anger past through his body, causing a fresh burst of speed to be expelled. He flew with amazing velocity, scouting the ground carefully and expanding his mind to feel any detectable kis nearby. After a few more short miles, he finally noticed Piccolo's ki. He wasn't meditating as usual. This time he was training, most likely blowing off some steam. This seared at Gohan's nerves. Piccolo had no real reason to be angry with Niko. Sure he had been lied to, but Gohan considered Niko's reason as a pretty damn good one.

Landing not far away from Piccolo, Gohan wasted no time in his confrontation. "Piccolo!!!" he shouted and strode disdainfully forward, startling the Namek and causing him to turn rapidly to see the owner of this incursion. Piccolo was relieved at first to see that is what Gohan in place of Niko (who he thought would surely come after him with her pathetic cries of forgiveness), but his relief was soon swept away by the look of anger that he saw plaguing the young man's face. But before he could ask about the expression, he heard the harsh words that were flowing unbelievably from Gohan's mouth.

"How _could_ you?" he breathed with disgust. His muscles were tense and his chest rose and fell heavily from the aggravation that surged through his body.

"How could I do what?" he replied, denying that he knew anything of what Gohan spoke about.

"You know what I'm talking about. How could you do that to Niko?" he asked pointing a finger to the side as if an invisible Niko stood beside him.

"How could I to that to _Niko_!! Don't you mean how could she do that to _me_? She's been lying to us the whole time Gohan. Don't you realize that? She's here to destroy us all. And that's exactly what she'll do if we don't stop her!!!"

"NO!! You're wrong about her. She wouldn't do that," he argued. 

"So... she's got you tangled in her little web as well, huh? It's disgusting the way she tries to act like someone she's not. And the way she lures others to her, making them believe all her lies. You know as well as I do that the truth has never come out of those _sick_ lips of hers!" he remarked with disgust, emphasizing the word 'sick'.

"No. Piccolo, you don't know what you're saying. Niko's not here to destroy us. She... she needs our help. She needs..." he paused, struggling to say his words. "She needs... you," he explained, calming his anger a bit. 

"Bullshit!!! She's never once needed anyone, especially not me! I've never seen any of her opponents get the better of her. She's stronger than anyone I've ever seen... even you Gohan. Haven't you ever noticed that she has no problem keeping up with us in our training? We've been letting her in. Letting her see all our techniques and maneuvers. Now she knows everything!! If we don't fight her together then there's no hope for any of us!!" he screamed at Gohan.

Gohan stood still for several seconds with a twisted expression of mixed emotions, his gaze fixed upon his mentor. He didn't know exactly how to feel. Finally, his words came, although he didn't know from where or even that he spoke them. "Piccolo, listen to yourself. Have you gone insane? Are you completely _delusional_?!? Niko would _never_ do something like that. Why do you say such things about her? Has your hate for her grown so much that now your mind is crawling with these bizarre ideas? Answer me Piccolo!!" he shouted, his anger boiling once more. His sense came rushing back to him. He regained his purpose for being out here in the first place. Piccolo was either going to give him a damn good explanation or he was going to feel sorry for what he had done. He didn't exactly like or enjoy the idea of being this angry toward Piccolo, but what he had done was just inexcusable, especially with Niko in her condition. His anger surged weirdly through him. He hadn't felt like this before. This was a different kind of rage, not one that was sprung by pain, but one that was only fueled by pure anger. 

However, Piccolo was filled with more bitterness than anger, which gave him somewhat of an advantage. He was determined to make Gohan see the truth, whether it would be done with ease... or by force. A sadistic smirk played across his angry lips, revealing the tips of his sharp fangs. His head flew back slightly as a maniacal roar of laughter escaped from his twisted mouth. After a few moments, along with Gohan's continuous stares of changing emotions, Piccolo's evil mirth came to a slow end. 

"It's amazing how youth carries such idiocy, isn't it Gohan? I can't even fathom how it's possible for you to constantly have your nose in those books and not see the obviousness of Niko's intentions!! But it's somewhat understandable. You haven't seen what I have. I've seen what planet she's come from. I've seen the fight with Cell from a whole different viewpoint. She was there Gohan... watching all of us about to meet our deaths. She was even going to help Cell win!! Do you see it now, Gohan? She's not on our side... she's never been! She's going to destroy us all. I've seen it Gohan. All the carnage... the destruction... the bodies. Nothing is left, except for Niko and her so called 'enemies'. Now you stand there and tell me that she's not dangerous and that she's not here to destroy us all!!!"

Gohan's stare finalized in one of amazement. 'Could it be true?' he began to think. 'Could Piccolo be right? No, it's not possible. Niko isn't going to hurt any of us. She wouldn't do that... would she? But what if Piccolo _is_ right? What if in the end she destroys us all? It would be all my fault.' It was then that Gohan fell to his knees, his head in his hands with fingers tangled in his hair. He was so confused, not knowing which loved one to believe. Tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. His emotions swirled around him. At last, he let out a cry of anguish and pounded his fists into the ground, creating two miniature craters. His breathing became heavy once more and his anger soared. 

Piccolo only stared down at him. "I'll allow you to think on it. You will make the right decision. But whether it's now or at a moment too late is your choice. Think about it, Gohan. Don't give this planet to her. Don't give Earth the same fate as Namek once had. Make the right choice... and make it soon," he ordered and flew off with no hesitation, leaving Gohan with the worst decision of his life. 

*****

Another summer had slowly come and gone, and it was winter once again. On the eve before a new year was to come, all the fighters of Earth, although some unwilling, gathered at Capsule Corporation. Bulma was well known for her elaborate parties, and this occasion proved to be no different. The conference room of the large building had been prepared for the event. The huge table and numerous chairs that usually centered the room had been removed and decorations now accented the room's entirety. Side tables had been set up for snacks, and disco balls along with flashing strobe lights had been strategically placed to add to the atmosphere of the party. There were also a few dinner tables here and there, decorated as well, so the guests could sit should they decide to do so.

Bulma served as hostess as the firsts guests began to arrive, greeting them with her best smile and her newly purchased gown. She wore a black, sleeveless evening dress trimmed in a white of the same shiny material from which it was made. There was a slight v cut in the middle of her top, which would not go unnoticed, especially by her male guests. The length of her dress flowed from her waist delicately, the slits on either side revealing parts of her firm legs. She also wore arm-length gloves, silver heels, and a small string of diamonds around her neck. Her long aqua locks were pulled back into a French twist, a few ringlets hanging down in her face. 

The party was not too formal, but Bulma loved to dress up for such occasions. Most of the men wore a dress shirt and khaki pants… all the men really, save one. Piccolo wore his normal attire, not even considering changing his wardrobe for such an event, one he didn't even want to attend. 

How Gohan had managed to convince Piccolo to leave his cave, where he had stayed ever since their argument so long ago, no one knew. Not even Piccolo himself. But the kid could talk him into just about anything if he tried at it long and hard enough. Although Gohan had to promise that Niko would stay at least hearing distance away, he had finally convinced his mentor to come. Piccolo entered, ignoring his greeting from Bulma, and strode across the room where Vegeta was also trying to keep his distance from the activities of the party. No words were spoken. Piccolo merely leaned his tall frame against the wall, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, while Vegeta remained seated at the round, decorated table in front of him.  

Bulma noticed that when Krillin arrived, Eighteen was not with him. "Krillin, why isn't Eighteen here with you? I hope everything's okay."

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Little Maron just had a touch of a cold. So she decided to stay home for tonight. But she thought I should still come and have a good time. She think I get in the way with the baby anyway," he replied.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she gets well soon."

"Thanks Bulma," he said with a nod and a smile, then went to mingle with his friends.

As Chi-Chi arrived with both her sons at her side, Bulma couldn't help but to compliment the dress her friend wore. The dress was a lovely pastel blue. It consisted of a vest-like bodice and a flowing, shiny length much like Bulma's. Her dark hair had been pulled back in its usual bun, only now accented with carefully placed beads that shimmered like jewels under the light. She also wore a pearl necklace and sandals of a matching blue color. She accepted and returned the compliment with a smile. As soon as all greetings were said, Goten broke away from his mother and headed straight for the table where Trunks sat, already snacking on his second plate of goodies.

"Hey Bulma, is… Niko coming?" Gohan asked, knowing that Bulma had kept Niko at Capsule Corp. nearly all day, for reasons he didn't know. 

"Don't worry, Gohan. She'll be here sooner or later," she replied with a wink. 

"Okay. Thanks Bulma," he said and led his mother to a nearby table and sat beside her.

After Bulma had welcomed all her guests, she exited the room through a side door. She soon returned, but remained near the door, a proud smile gracing her face. Clapping her hands together loudly a few times, she spoke so everyone could hear. "May I have everyone's attention please? It is my personal honor to present my new project. I have taken many hours of hard work and dedication, and I must say, it has turned out beautifully. May I present to all…  my great friend Niko. 

She pushed the door open, allowing a shy Niko to step into the room. For a moment no one said anything, making Niko even more nervous. She was dressed in an evening gown of a beautiful deep blue that would sometimes shimmer a shade of purple in the light. It sparkled with her every move from the many beads of glitter, which created an elegant design over the entire front of her dress. It was held in place by tiny spaghetti straps that flowed over her shoulders and created a crisscross pattern to secure the open back. The low cut bodice hung tightly to her torso and dripped delicately into a silver mesh-like material that exposed the toned muscles of her midsection. The mesh then turned back to the silky material to create the length of the dress that that hugged her hips and fell outward to tease the floor lightly as each step was made. Her unseen heels were clear and glass-like, rhythmically tapping against the tile of the room. Sapphire jewels hung along her wrist and neck and dangled from her ears. Her radiant brown locks where held up by pins of flowers as ringlets fell back down brushing her jaw line and shoulders. Her makeup had been carefully done, adding even more to her already incredible beauty. 

Gohan sat with his mouth slightly ajar. He was completely in awe. He didn't even believe it at first. Since Niko had moved in with the Son's she had been dressed in what she called comfortable clothes, mostly a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't exactly look horrible, but she constantly looked fatigued because of her condition, which had seemed to be improving lately. Compared to what he was used to seeing, tonight Niko was simply ravishing… ravishing by anyone's standards really.

He slowly rose from his chair, the first movement that had been made since she had entered, and carefully walked over to her as if she would disappear if he made a wrong movement. Taking her hand in his, he brought her a few steps closer to him, continuously moving his eyes over her frame in amazement. 

"Do you like it?" she asked, an insecure look on her face.

"It's… it's…" he stuttered, trying to find words that would suffice the beauty he beheld.

"I know. It's not really me is it?" she commented, looking down at her unusual apparel. 

"No. It's not that at all," he began, finding words at last. "It's just that you're so… so beautiful." He then smiled that same smile of reassurance that always gave her unspeakable comfort.

"Thank you Gohan," she whispered and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Then slow, soft music poured into the room from and unseen sound system. 

"May I… have this dance?" he asked, bowing gracefully (which was not usually done successfully in his case), making a joke of those old-timely romance movies.

"You may," she replied, smiling for the first time that night and returning the bow. 

They danced in a slight waltz with the slow melody filling their ears. And to everyone's surprise, they were dancing quite well. As they moved in circles, they only saw each other. Nothing else seemed to be present in the room beside the music. There were no threats, no conflicts, no troubles, not even thoughts… only them. As the song was coming to an end, Gohan led her into many spins and twists, and the finally dipping her gently in his arms. 

She held her head up and looked at him with a grin. "You've improved."

"So have you," he remarked with a smile and brought her back to her usual level of height.

The music ended an applause could be heard from most in the room. Both blushed, not realizing that all eyes had been on them the entire time. A faster beat then rushed into the room, and everyone slowly joined them on the dance floor. Everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo, that is. Even Mr. and Mrs. Briefs joined the festivities. 

A while afterward Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Niko all sat around a table giggling and chattering about numerous topics. Niko's expression changed drastically as she noticed Piccolo leaning against the wall of his darkened corner from her side view. It had been the first time she had seen him since that day on the Lookout. He hadn't changed a bit. Although he was more bitter and shut off from everything around him, he was basically the same Piccolo she had lived with for so long. With a heavy sigh, she excused herself from the table and walked in his direction. 

"Hello Piccolo," she greeted, only making his muscles tense and his snarl deepen. 

"Go away. Don't think just because time has passed that you're any less sickening to me," he breathed.

"I… I just wanted to say…"

"Not more of your apologies. Please. You can spare me."

"No, I wasn't about to apologize. I have nothing to be sorry for," she corrected. 

"The hell you don't. If you ask me, you're the sorriest person on this planet. So will you just leave now?"

Niko opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't say the words that whirled about in her mind. She wouldn't take his pity, not that she would receive it if she had actually spoken. Without a word, she turned and walked across the room.

"Well… that went well," Vegeta spoke up from where he was still sitting at his table, having seen the entire thing. Piccolo only grunted and returned to his former state, trying to erase the annoying event.

As she sat down at a different table, she leaned back in the chair and stared at the glittering centerpiece in front of her. Soon, Gohan joined her. He had also seen the interaction between her and Piccolo. "Now didn't I tell you to keep your distance from him?"

"I know. I just thought…" she paused. "This can't go on forever, you know. We need him. We need all the help we can get. You know that," she protested desperately.

"Niko, why don't you just tell him?"

"I will not take his pity, not that he would give any. But I will not have him coming back into my life just because of _that_."

"It's a pretty big _that,_ Niko. As a matter of fact, it's a really huge _that_."

"I know, but still…" she began. Just then, her speech was interrupted by a shrill wail coming from another room. A pang of fear shot through her body, causing her to immediately bolt from the room and down the hall. When she reached the door, a startled scream escaped her mouth and she stepped back. As she did so, her heel caught on the end of her dress, making her stumble backward and hit her head on the opposite wall. 

It was then that Gohan and the others caught up with her. He rushed to her side and helped her up. "Niko, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

Hardly acknowledging his question, she looked past him. "Neo…" she whispered, and walked into the room. She emerged with a crying infant in her arms, trying to calm him by gently rocking him in her arms. "There was a raven on the open window sill. It's a sign Gohan. They're watching us," she explained causing Gohan's eyes to grow wide. She then turned to the others that stared at them with confused expressions, wanting an explanation as well.

"It is very important that I speak with you all. Let's all go back to the conference room. I'll explain everything there," she announced and walked ahead of everyone to the conference room, carrying the newborn with her. Vegeta stayed behind as he saw Piccolo turn to leave in the opposite direction. 

"I suppose you should be proud, Namek," he said suddenly, his words making Piccolo come to a halt.

"Proud? Why?" he asked confused.

"The child she holds is her own," he explained. 

"And why the hell would that make me proud? I care nothing about anything that involves her."

"Well… I only assumed you would be proud of Gohan. He _is _the father, of course."

hr noshade

Okay peoples! That's all for chapter thirteen. Did you like it? Well review and tell me what you think. And just a note to all those people that take the time to actually read this thing and don't review (yes I know you're there, I **_CAN_** see you!!) will you please leave a review? You may not know it, but reviews are what keep us authors at ff.net going. (Well, me at least) Reviews give us inspiration and encourage us to keep writing. Reviews also tell us what the readers think of our fics, lets us know what we need work on and all that. (And I'm not begging, I'm merely explaining what you may not already know.)  One of the reasons I post my writings is so that I can improve on them! So criticism is GREATLY accepted, as long as it's constructive. Don't tell me you hate it and it stinks and don't tell me why. Well… you get the idea. So if you haven't reviewed before, have a heart and review now!! ^_^  Thank you all for your time. I'll stop rambling now and get to the important stuff.

In reply to Kasei's review of the beginning of the chapter, you pick which side you want to be on. There is no right side. I'm not trying to persuade you. As the readers, you get to choose. It's yours to interpret!! Enjoy!! Later y'all! -NaK  


	14. Strategic Minds

The Mystery Within  
Part II – Torn

Disclaimer: (Okay! Time for a new one!!) I own everything except the characters, attacks, and anything else from DragonBall Z, which all belongs to the ingenious Akira Toriyama. So, don't use the products of my creative thinkings and try to pass them off as your own. You won't like the consequences.

Chapter 14  
Strategic Minds

**Author's Note** ~Just a little piece of info before I begin… I've noticed that I'm not real specific in describing the everyday wardrobe of my characters. So here's the deal. Niko wears some sort of t-shirt (most likely a CC one), blue jeans, and her trusty brown-hooded cape. Bulma wears her always-stylish fashion (just use your imagination). And the other characters, unless otherwise noted, are in their normal training attire. Okay, now that that's settled… on with the story!!~ 

*****

Niko paced nervously throughout the Science Hall of Capsule Corp. awaiting Bulma's arrival, thoughts of the previous night surging uncontrollably through her mind. What worried her most was the reaction that Bulma, one of her greatest friends, would have to the newly released information. Niko had not taken the same route in explaining her origins with everyone else as she had Piccolo and Gohan. She found that method to bring more pain than necessary and wasn't about to cause a repeat of previous events. So, instead, she explained that she had had a rough past that was too painful to speak of, which was partly true. But this was all she had said, so the explanation that was given at the party still brought a sufficient amount of shock. 

Bulma's expression was still fresh in her mind. Her mouth had been twisted in awful curves of confusion. There may have been pain mixed within, but Niko couldn't be sure. Her eyes were wide in surprise and clenched in what seemed to be sorrow at the same time. She looked as if she was about to cry, but no tears came. Niko had momentarily peered into her friend's thoughts, urging for some kind of acceptance, only to quickly retreat from the barrage of words that rushed at her. Bulma's mind was confused, and Niko couldn't begin to tell how Bulma really felt at that moment. This is what caused the wrenching feeling in her stomach, the fear of losing a friend… just as she had lost Piccolo.

Piccolo… the name struck daggers to her soul with merely a thought, less than that at some times. She stopped her pacing and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, her head in her hands. She hadn't intended to hurt him, to anger him, or whatever she did. At the time, she knew that telling him the truth wasn't an option. She was determined not to lose him like she had lost everyone else she ever cared about… and so she lied. Although, now that she looked back at everything that had happened, she saw that she had lost him anyway. Nevertheless, she would rather have him alive and hating her than to love her and be dead. But now was no time to worry about the past. Now was a time to worry about what was to come. And she had decided that this time, no matter what, it was going to be different. This time, she was either going to save her family and friends… or she was going to die trying. 

It was then that she heard the light tapping of Bulma's approaching sneakers on the tiled floor. She quickly recovered from her current position on the floor and set a determined look on her face. The more her companion came closer, the more the tiny knots of nervousness tangled themselves in her stomach. Bulma was a main key in Niko's plans to defeat the oncoming threat, not to mention a main key in the composure of her sanity. She and Bulma had become unbelievably close friends in such a short amount of time. They had both finally found someone to share their genius with, and the fun they had together was indescribable. Schedules allowed, they could have spent hours in a lab room creating new gadgets and tweaking with old ones. The thought of losing her relationship with Bulma cut Niko to the bone… and she thought of it as no one's fault but her own.

Niko held her breath as the distance between her and Bulma finally came to a close and then lengthened again as Bulma walked passed her. Niko's eyes followed as Bulma stopped a few feet away in front of a door marked "LAB 3" and pushed the controls to the side that would open the door. Before entering, Bulma at last broke the deafening silence. "Well, are you coming or not? I thought you wanted to start on this first thing this morning?" she said, then flashed a smile as she walked into the lab. Niko released the breath she had been holding for too long and followed her companion into the lab. 

"So does this mean that you're not mad at me?" she asked as the door closed behind her, a look of desperation spreading across her face. 

"Mad at you? How could I ever be mad at you Niko? I was just surprised, that's all. You should have told me earlier… we could've had a lot more time to work on this," Bulma explained.

Niko sighed before finally answering. "I'm afraid we don't have to worry about that. If my guess is right, we still have plenty of time to plan our strategies. The Zion aren't exactly a intelligent race, but I'm assuming that they'll be working with the Shen for this operation. If they haven't made some kind of aggressive action after so long, then it's a sign that they're taking their time in preparation for battle. And that's exactly what is happening. It's been nearly two years since they've taken any action whatsoever. Well… not any noticeable action."

Bulma was surprised by the seriousness of Niko's voice. She spoke as if she were a true leader, which was somewhat of a relief. "So, how long do you suppose we have before the attacks start again?" she asked. 

"Well, they won't necessarily be attacks once they return… it'll be more like a battle. The next time won't be a pathetic attempt to capture or kill me. They're planning to kill us all and destroy the whole planet."

Bulma's eyes became wide with surprise as she sat back in one of her leather lab chairs to keep from falling completely over onto the floor. "Don't worry, Bulma," came Niko's soothing words. "This time we're going to be prepared. It's going to take a lot of work, but it's not impossible. I have faith in us," she finished as a proud smile crept upon her lips. 

Bulma returned the smile and booted the computer that sat in front of them to take down any notes. Bulma sighed before turning her attention back to Niko. "Alright… where do we start?"

"Well, I know one thing for sure. They'll attack at night. They always have before, and I definitely expect them to this time."

"And why is that?"

"Zions are strongest when absorbing lunar rays, when the moon is clearly present in the night sky. In turn, they are greatly weakened by solar rays, especially from a large sun such as that in this solar system. And if the immense number of Zion soldiers arrives as I expect them to, they won't dare take the chance of fighting during daylight. No Zion warrior can withstand exposure to the sun for very long… not even me, hence the need for my cape," she explained and tugged at her cape for emphasis. 

"Oh, I see now. I always wondered why you wore that. I didn't know if you had sensitive skin or if it was a fashion statement," Bulma commented and released a slight giggle. But Niko barely smiled. "But we won't really have to worry about fighting them at their strongest will we? Our moon was destroyed years ago."

"They can get a power surge from anything emitting lunar beams. They have ways of creating them in such situations… either with ki manipulation or some type of projection for their battleships."

Bulma sighed at hearing the unexpected information. "Well how strong are these Zions? Are they stronger than Super Saiyans?"

"Not technically… no."

"What do you mean 'not technically'?" Bulma asked, a chilling wave of discomfort passing over her. 

"Well… Zions aren't stronger than the Legendary Super Saiyans. However, the upgraded levels of fighting that have been displayed by all the Saiyans thus far aren't necessarily the level of a Legendary Super Saiyan that Vegeta speaks so proudly of." (**A/N** ~Hold it right there!! Stop scrolling down to drop me a flame right this minute!! Here me out first. Everything that is written about the Super levels of Saiyans in this chapter has been derived from many hours of research (an article I just happened to come upon in my DBZ mag.). Therefore, everything that is said can easily be backed up by the people who actually did research and spent time studying the anime and manga of DBZ to figure this stuff out. Now… with that said, continue reading. ^^v ~)

"WHAT?!?"

"Just calm down, Bulma. There's nothing to be worried about. There's only one difference between the Super Saiyans we know and those of the Legend. To become a true Super Saiyan, you must have a tail. You see, a Saiyan's body can only contain so much energy at one time. The physical change in appearance, the golden hair and teal eyes, is merely an adaptation to a massive power level. When Frieza killed Krillin on Namek, Goku became filled with extreme rage, thus completing the requirements for Super Saiyan form, except one. Unfortunately, Goku didn't have a tail at the time; therefore his upgraded form resulted in one of golden hair instead of golden fur." Niko paused as she saw the odd look she received from Bulma and gave a smirk before she continued.

"According to legend, a Super Saiyan is also referred to "The Golden Oozaru". This form is at least ten times stronger than the Super Saiyan form caused by the absence of the tail, just as the Oozaru form is ten times stronger than normal Saiyan form. And I'm almost certain that if Goku would have had his tail at the time of his transformation, he would have changed into the Golden Oozaru, thus actually becoming a Legendary Super Saiyan." 

"So… if they have tails, they can transform into true Super Saiyans and become much stronger than if they reached the advanced levels of Super Saiyan?"

"Exactly," Niko confirmed with a nod. 

"So Vegeta has been doing all that training for nothing?"

"No, not necessarily. There may be advanced levels of true Super Saiyans as well. If Vegeta transformed into his advanced level while wielding his tail, the energy he would possess would be… simply amazing."

"Okay. But is it even possible for them to re-grow their tails?"

"No… not on their own," Niko replied with a smile. 

"What are you suggesting?" Bulma asked returning the smile, her excitement growing. 

"Saiyan Rejuvenation Tanks. If my studies are correct, as I hope they are, these Rejuvenation Tanks are used to restore Saiyan DNA to any Saiyan that uses it. In theory, it could be possible to restore Saiyan tails using this technique. I'd have to speak with Vegeta on how exactly the device works and how it is built, but once that is done, we can get to work on the project soon enough."

"I see. But both Vegeta and Goku have used the Rejuvenation Tanks and neither have their tails. So how could it be possible?"

Niko only smiled at her companion. "Good question, Bulma. I put great thought to this myself. Vegeta's tail was removed after his time in the Rejuvenation Tank. This I am sure of. And he hasn't been in a Rejuvenation Tank since. But Goku's situation, on the other hand, is concluded with merely a guess. Perhaps Goku ended his rejuvenation session before it was fully completed. He was eager to battle Frieza and save his friends. So maybe, after he _felt_ healed, he removed himself from the tank. And since his tail wasn't injured or removed in the previous battle, the process of DNA reconstruction for his tail might have been the last procedure."

"That's ingenious!! Now why didn't I think of that? So when do we get to start on this?"

"Later… possibly even much later. I'm planning on using their true Super Saiyan forms only as a last resort," Niko replied with a great deal of seriousness. 

"What do you mean _later_?? If these guys are as strong as you say they are, we're going to need all the Super Saiyans we can get right?" Bulma objected, although unsure of her protest. Surely a battle couldn't be won with mere strength. 

"No… it can't," Niko replied to Bulma's silent question. 

Bulma remained surprised for only a moment. "Oh, I had forgotten that you could read minds…"

"I only peered into your thoughts to decide if there was real reason to explain to you the science of battle. But as you thought, it takes more than strength to win a battle, especially this one. I'll explain the reason why in a moment. Right now, I wanted to discuss the training that will be needed. If you wouldn't mind the use of your spare rooms, I'd like all the warriors of Earth to train here. I don't think it would be wise to have them train outside, in the open where they can be seen. That raven last night wasn't for nothing. We're being watched, I'm sure. The fighters of Zion are planning on monitoring us and using the data they gather to train their soldiers. I want to take extra measures in making sure that this doesn't happen. And this means high security devices near the Gravity Room. It wouldn't hurt to have a few more of those either. We have a lot of fighters and only one gravity room so far…"

"Right… we'll begin construction on a few more as soon as possible," Bulma commented, typing her notes into her computer. 

"I hope you don't mind if I work with the gravity controls. Everyone needs to be trained to lengthen their power levels so they are able to fight longer… _especially _the Saiyans. The upgrade to Super Saiyan drains energy… and fast. Super Saiyan strength does us no good if it only lasts for a certain period of time. If we can increase the amount of energy that their original form can withstand, then our chances of outlasting the Zion soldiers are also greatly increased."

"You do things how you'll think they'll work out. You certainly know more about training than I do."

A huge smirk crawled across Niko's face at her friend's latest comment. "You know… I could train you as well. We could use some extra hands out there on the battlefield…"

"ME?!?! Uh uh… no way you're getting me out there. I got close enough to the battlefield on Namek. I'm NOT going through that again."

"Okay… suit yourself," Niko replied and chuckled slightly. 

"Um… Niko? Not to doubt your information or anything. But… how do you know so much about the Saiyans and the battles we've fought?" Bulma asked hesitantly. 

"I know more about Saiyans than they may know about themselves," Niko replied with a grin. "The Saiyans, among many others, are a race that the people of Zion have studied for years. When I was being trained, I also picked up this information. As for the battles that have been fought here and on Namek, Dende has clued me in on the main cause and effects where Gohan has given me a more in-debt look," she finished. 

Everything was silent for a while before Bulma spoke. "Um… you were going to say something about it taking more than strength to win a battle…" she reminded.

"Huh? Ah… yes. The thing I'm worried most about is not strength. I believe we have possibly enough of that to defeat the Zion army alone. However, it is highly likely that the Shen army will be battling as well, only appearing to be Zion soldiers. It is their superior mind tricks that I am most concerned about. During battle, you rely on what you see and what you feel. Shen can control both. Therefore, without the proper training, it is nearly impossible to elude this, also making it impossible to fight them. Even with the great amount of time we have before the battle nears, I'm not sure if everyone's training can reach the level needed. As such, I'll need your help in creating a device that will prevent the Shen from controlling the minds of anyone who wears the device. It should be fairly easy to create just one. To persuade minds, Shen merely send brainwaves that penetrate other's minds and cause them to see what is presented to them. All we have to do is simply prevent the mind from receiving interfering brainwaves."

"Sounds simple enough," Bulma commented once again, adding the information to her notes. 

"The complicated part is making enough of these devices for everyone," Niko added. 

"Oh that won't be such a big problem. I can program our robots to make them. It'll be quicker and easier than us working the same process repetitively."

"Great idea," Niko approved.

"Is that all? Or at least for now until we think of more things that we'll need as time progresses?"

Niko paused for a moment, thinking if there was anything else of importance, checking off things in her mind. "I guess that's about it. If there's anything more, I'll be sure to speak with you right away."

"Deal," Bulma agreed. And after a moment, she sighed. "If only Goku could be here to fight along with us…"

Niko narrowed her brow in confusion, somewhat surprised by the comment. "Well… of course he'll be here. We need everyone we can possibly manage… including him," she assured. 

"But the Dragon can't revive him. He's already been brought back to life once. We'd have to go all the way to New Namek!"

"Then I guess we'll be going to New Namek."  

*****

OKAY!! So… how'd ya like it?? I hope it was okay. I'm a little rusty on writing now that I haven't written in so long. Speaking of which… I want to thank what few readers I have SO much for being patient with me. But I'm hoping you won't be waiting as long for the next one. My schedule seems to be clearing somewhat… at least until summer. Then I'll be working **_somewhere_** and I'm not sure what my schedule will look like then. *sigh* NEwho… review and tell me what you think!! Not much excitement in this chapter I know… but the action is coming I swear!! Can we say… next chapter?? Alrighty then!! Oh… and btw, if you leave a review (which you **_BETTER!!! _**^^) tell me if you still, if ever, think Niko is some sort of evil manipulator… I'm curious! Well, guess I'll see y'all on the flip side! Laters!!

Oh… and PS… I've taken the liberty of removing "Retribution" from my bio page. It's a fic that I'm really serious about, a lot like this one, and it's going to take a lot of concentration to pull it off, especially with the style of writing I want to put with it. Writing it at the same time as another fic is simply out of the question. So to all you vampire fans out there… don't worry!! It's up next on the ol' author's list!! I'm hoping it'll be worth the wait. Bye peoples!! -NaK


End file.
